


信仰之跃

by Lynx219



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Identity Issues, M/M, Reveal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在黑暗骑士的事件之后，克拉克·肯特抵达哥谭，决心揭露那些黑暗日子的真相——并且证明蝙蝠侠的无辜。然而，谜团中的某些部分始终让他困惑，例如某个花花公子亿万富翁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 信仰之跃

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leap of Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61504) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



克拉克·肯特坐在哥谭公共图书馆里，茫然地盯着一本哥谭慈善事业史。他面前的书本上是一对年轻夫妇的照片，在一家医院的开幕典礼上，面带灿烂的笑容。说明上写着：托马斯与玛莎·韦恩夫妇宣布哥谭中心医院开业。图书馆的安静抚慰着克拉克的神经，因为他的头脑中一遍又一遍地重复着哥谭最大的谜团，一个有着深色头发和欢乐放荡双眼的谜。

一个欢乐下隐藏着哀伤的谜，克拉克在炫目的微笑下瞥见一瞬间失落的黑暗鸿沟。

他的双眼再一次描摹着这幅图像，好像在寻找线索：微笑的夫妇，人群。当在人群中看见一张脸时他皱起了眉，那张注视着韦恩夫妇的脸带着关爱，甚至是骄傲。一张熟悉的脸。

就在这时他抬起头看见了同一张脸，因岁月而苍老，正穿过图书馆。

克拉克·肯特不相信预示和征兆，但他是个记者，他知道何时是个机会。他静静地跟随者阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯穿过图书馆。

布鲁斯·韦恩的管家走进图书馆的深处极少有人去的地方。他爬上通往书架高处的螺旋形楼梯，安宁中响着坚定的足音。克拉克毫无声息地跟着他，最终停在阿尔弗雷德所在的书架另一边。当他为面对这位管家做着准备时，他面前的书本突然被抽了出来，显出一张非常恼火的脸。“肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德嘶声说道，“是否要韦恩先生为您下一道禁足令？”

克拉克吓了一跳，他偷偷摸摸的进攻瞬间变成紧张的防御。“我只是想让真相大白于天下。”他吼回去。“是你的老板让我的故事半途而废！”他绕过书架直面阿尔弗雷德。“我必须和他谈谈。”自从佩里遗憾地告诉克拉克蝙蝠侠的故事被封以后，克拉克就一直徒劳地尝试着与布鲁斯·韦恩接触。“韦恩先生购买星球日报社的控股权只为了中止我的故事——不要否认，我知道这是事实。”他对着阿尔弗雷德盛怒的表情说。“为什么他要做这样的事？”

“韦恩先生有他的理由。”阿尔弗雷德生硬地说，转身离开克拉克再次浏览着书架。“现在，如果您允许的话，我要找一本书。”

克拉克看着他面前的书脊。“为什么你要研究波莱尔-柯尔莫戈洛夫悖论和概率论？”

有一阵阿尔弗雷德看起来很恼火，然后又变成完全事务性的态度。“我是一名管家并不代表我不能对数学有兴趣，肯特先生。”

“不，不，当然不是！”克拉克歉意地摇手，直到他想起初衷而皱眉。“但这完全无关。我要知道为什么韦恩先生杀了我的故事！”

阿尔弗雷德从他身边挤过，走向另一个书架，他的行为举止清楚地表明他和克拉克·肯特已经不再位于同一个宇宙中了。克拉克还是跟着，挫败感让他抓住了阿尔弗雷德的袖子。阿尔弗雷德冷酷地从他袖子上的手看到克拉克的脸上，他眯起双眼。“肯特先生——”

“——为什么不 **听** 我说？”克拉克觉得他的嗓音几乎因急迫而颤抖着。追踪了这么多的导引，煞费苦心地拼凑了那么多线索，所有这些工作——全是白费，感谢那个被宠坏的、有着克拉克读不明白的悲伤双眼的自私富翁。“难道你不在意真相？ **蝙蝠侠没有杀那些人。** ”嘶声低语在图书馆中奇异地回响着，阿尔弗雷德的表情扭曲了一下。“为什么韦恩要让他为他没做过的事情钉死在十字架上？这不公平，这不公正，这是歪曲！而我以为……”他的声音突然动摇了，他停了下来，感到他不愿承认的情感在太接近表面的地方战栗着。“我以为布鲁斯——韦恩先生——我知道我只见过他几次，但我觉得……他可以理解。”一段记忆：布鲁斯·韦恩的双眼，他看着哥谭的天际沉入薄暮中。“他是个好人，我知道。为什么他不愿展现出来？”

阿尔弗雷德的手抓住了他的，但让克拉克惊讶的是他并没有甩开他，而是紧紧地抓住。当克拉克抬起头时，他看见长者的脸因某种几乎是悲痛的情感而紧绷。“肯特先生。”他沙哑地说，“我赞赏您对于真相的追求，请相信我。而我……感激您对于韦恩先生心灵的信心。我言不能及，但你无法理解他，无法……拯救他。他——”

克拉克在冲击波袭来前一瞬就感觉到了：空气因氧气被吸走而颤抖惊呼着；然后是几层楼下的爆炸砰地一声闷响；楼房摇晃着，空气中充满着金属和混凝土受到折磨的声响。

然后尖叫响起。

“马罗尼。”阿尔弗雷德说话的声音在这团混乱中是不可能被其他人听到的。 **“那个混蛋。”**

他必须离开。克拉克转身向楼下跑，惊慌和恐惧像面具一样出现在他脸上。但现在阿尔弗雷德抓住了他，他的手像钳子一样扣在他手腕上。“不能往下。”他大吼着，看起来更像个军队训练官而不是管家。“我们必须到屋顶去。”克拉克胡乱说了些什么，试图以一种可信的方式挣开手腕。“没时间惊慌了。”阿尔弗雷德盖过升腾的火焰的声音大喊。“屋顶！”

他眼神中的某些东西让克拉克担心如果他“惊慌失措”地跑进火海里，阿尔弗雷德也会跟着他进入危险中。克拉克吞了口唾沫。他得到屋顶上去想办法离开。

片刻后他们出现在屋顶上，烟雾已经在他们周围翻滚，他们跑到房顶边缘。阿尔弗雷德的脸上被烟灰和泪水画得一道道的，他凝视着图书馆房顶和最近一栋建筑屋顶之间的间隙。“该有人对市政建设中实施更严格的火灾逃生法说些什么了。”他说着，声音奇异地就事论事。

“我们从这里逃出去以后我会写一篇报道的。”克拉克说。

“没错。关于那个——”一阵晃动，他们脚下的屋顶危险地沉了下去。“我不确定——”

克拉克把手臂架到阿尔弗雷德的腋下。“抓住。”

“什么？不，没门，你不可能——”阿尔弗雷德瞪着那段落差，然后看向克拉克。

“相信我，我跳远真的很好。”克拉克催促道。“我能做到的。”尖锐的吱嘎声，烟雾和火花从他们身后的某处爆发出来。

阿尔弗雷德扫视着屋顶，好像在寻找其他的逃生方法，又好像他期待着某种会突然从哪里冒出来的援救。“那不可能，没有人可以——”

“相信我！”克拉克在砖块坠落的声音中大喊。阿尔弗雷德试图从他的手臂下面钻过，在悬崖边摇摇欲坠。大块的灰泥从他的脚下松脱，消失在下方。“我就是超人！”克拉克喊道，绝望地想让他停止挣扎。

当阿尔弗雷德瞪着他时，他一把抄起他，轻轻落在旁边的屋顶上。

当克拉克把他安全放下时阿尔弗雷德的脸色非常苍白。“你——”他开口，他的声音颤抖，眼中满是狂乱的猜测。

克拉克不以为然地笑了笑，好像尴尬地耸肩。“哇唬，真是好运。”他说。“呃……我不是真的超人。”他怯怯的加了一句。“我那么说只是想让你相信我。”阿尔弗雷德缓缓地摇着头。“那是……有一阵上升气流，举起了我们，你没感觉到吗？”

阿尔弗雷德的眼睛眯得更细了。“肯特先生，我对……人体的极限有某些详尽的了解，而一个人类是没有可能做出那样的跳跃的。

“肾上腺素——”

“——不。你平静且对你的能力有信心。你 **是** ——”阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯走上前抓住克拉克的衣领，撕开他的衬衫露出明亮的徽章。“我的上帝。”他茫然地说。

图书馆的方向传来一阵隆隆的咆哮。“我必须去帮忙。”克拉克说。

“当然。当然。”

当超人去与火焰战斗时，他仍然在后方凝视着。

：：：

图书馆现在是一片废墟，火焰贪婪地吞噬着书本。超人穿过火花和烟雾，尽可能地扑灭火焰，烧毁的纸张残片飘荡而过。在一个幻梦般的瞬间，一张从某本社交杂志上撕下来的布鲁斯·韦恩的照片从他的眼前掠过，边缘在火焰中卷曲，然后整个被吞食，消失了。

在火焰的咆哮中他听见了丝绸般的沙沙声，他抬起头看见火光映衬下的黑暗有翼剪影，地狱之火在黑色的丝绸上像水一样流淌。蝙蝠侠无声地俯冲而下穿过这个熔炉，一只手臂下夹着一个小包裹。超人瞪视着，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛——在几周的调查中他从未见过这个难以捉摸的义警——而就在此时蝙蝠侠的目光短暂地对上了他的，在克拉克反应过来以前，这个永恒的瞬间就结束了，黑暗的身影消失在前方的门中，就像在热霾中消失的影子。

克拉克听见远处有人在抽泣。没时间处理那只蝙蝠了。他投入火焰的更深处，寻找着他所听见的惊恐的心跳，那跳动好像火焰一样就快要熄灭了。

：：：

最后一个幸存者得到了救治，火焰在被吞蚀一空的大楼里渐渐消退。当克拉克穿着匆忙换上的衬衫再一次找到阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯时，管家正在帮忙包扎没有生命危险的伤员，以亲切的高效给一名年轻女性烧伤的手臂上绷带。克拉克耐心地等到他完成，当他抬起头时，克拉克说：“当你有空的时候，我们——”

“——需要谈谈，我知道。”阿尔弗雷德说，听起来很疲倦。他站起身，抻了抻后背。“我相信医护人员已经把最危急的人控制住了。”他向克拉克微笑，一个混合了等量的惊奇和恼怒的微笑。“我们谈谈？”

：：：

“……这就是为什么我 **一定** 要找到蝙蝠侠，一定要有办法联络到他。”他们在公园中沿着白沙小道走着。“他是除我之外唯一一个……和我一样的人。而他无法对他所背负的指控进行公开的辩护，那些指控我 **知道** 是错的，潘尼沃斯先生！我想帮他，不管用什么办法。”

“如果蝙蝠侠不想要你的帮助呢？”阿尔弗雷德的嘴角带着苦涩的抽动说。

克拉克摇摇头。“那我就只想……和他谈谈。应当有人听听他这方的说法。而因为韦恩先生的干扰我无法做到。”他怒视着阿尔弗雷德，但另一个人看起来累得不愿戒备。

“肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德说。“我相信如果你能对韦恩先生更诚实些，如果你能向他坦露你的秘密——”

“——不。”克拉克断然摇头。“向我发誓你不会对他说起我。”阿尔弗雷德看向花园。“向我发誓！拜托，让你知道我就冒了那么大的风险。我 **需要** 你发誓。”

阿尔弗雷德叹气。“我……保证我不会对他说起你的秘密。”他不情愿地说。“誓言和秘密。”他苦涩地喃喃了一句。

“那个，我喜欢布鲁斯。他看起来……”克拉克支吾了一下。“他看起来……很特别。”阿尔弗雷德仔细打量着他，他脱口而出：“但我不 **理解** 他，而我无法信任一个我不能理解的人。”

“而我告诉你，肯特先生，你永远也不能 **理解** 他，除非你 **信任** 他。”阿尔弗雷德的表情既关怀又严厉。“你要让你的信心做一次飞跃。只有那样你们两个——”他突然停下来，向前走了几步，目光向着远方。“我相信你们两个可以……成为对彼此独一无二的人。”他最终说道。

克拉克哼了一声，这让阿尔弗雷德责怪地看向他。“我不认为他会需要一个堪萨斯的农场男孩做朋友。又或者说，一个外星超级英雄。”

当阿尔弗雷德突然停下来时他的双脚碾着地上的沙砾，转身怒视着克拉克。“请您再说一遍，先生，你对布鲁斯·韦恩 **需要** 什么一无所知。而直到你可以相信他为止，肯特先生，不管你有怎样的力量和能力，你都会迷失在黑暗中，无法成为他需要的人。”

_蔚蓝的暮色中，布鲁斯·韦恩的双眼看着这个城市。这时克拉克不自觉地走上前，好像要抓住他。像要抓住一个并没有坠落的人。_ “我……想理解。”

阿尔弗雷德把双手放到克拉克的肩上，短短一瞬。“那就信任他，肯特先生。他需要有人信任他。还有他可以信任的人。”一个短暂，疲倦的微笑。“这样的人很短缺。”他看向手表。“请原谅，但我必须尽快回去为韦恩先生做晚餐。”

克拉克看着他走开，他的后背笔挺，步伐坚定，好像他的衣服并没有覆盖着烟灰和血迹。直到他离开了视线，克拉克才明白过来他对于克拉克被埋葬的故事并没有给出任何答案。

夜晚的阴影降临了哥谭，将闪光的建筑包覆在靛青和蔚蓝中。克拉克看着这个城市在阴影的光辉中缓缓闪着微光，思考着信任、理解和秘密，还有看起来好像深深坠入黑暗中，远离一切拯救和复原希望的双眼。


	2. 坠落之人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在《黑暗骑士》之后克拉克•肯特来到哥谭，收集有关布鲁斯•韦恩和蝙蝠侠的信息。不幸的是，他得出的结论全是错误的。

克拉克·肯特瞪着阴沉的天际脱下他沾满黑灰吸饱烟味的衣服，把它们扔到旅馆的窄床上。 _哥谭_ 。这名字在他的心目中几乎算个诅咒。

他是来这儿写城市重建的报道的，现在距离小丑最后的凶残暴行已经过去了六个月。他怀疑被派到这儿来是佩里·怀特对他离职五年的惩罚，号称是去写小说——当然了，永远不会实体化。

哥谭对任何人来说都是一种苦刑。

他利用这个机会试图追踪那个难以捉摸、穷凶极恶的义警蝙蝠侠，但是在每个地方都受到阻挠。有些人争论说蝙蝠侠是个恶棍氪星人，即使最近才亲眼看过他那破碎空虚的家乡，克拉克都差点相信了。无影无踪，无声无息。直到今夜。

克拉克把淋浴开到最热，走了进去，企图用毫无节制的肥皂沫洗去他皮肤上刺鼻的恶臭。水流柔顺地环绕着他，而他记起了蝙蝠侠的暗色披风穿过暴徒在哥谭公共图书馆制造出的炼狱的轻响。把一个小包带去了安全处，克拉克再次听见了火焰的咆哮下一个婴儿微弱的哭号。就在克拉克能够做些什么前，像一个影子般消失了。

当然，讽刺的是克拉克不再觉得有为蝙蝠侠的“罪行”与其对质的需要了。世界相信蝙蝠侠对那个恐怖的夜晚之后的罪行负有责任——绑架了戈登局长全家，杀死萨尔·马罗尼、哈维·邓特、两个警官以及不计其数报复行为。

但是克拉克·肯特与众不同，他不仅是受过良好训练的调研记者，还是一个氪星人。

他收集了足够的证据说服自己蝙蝠侠是无辜的，指控他的罪名都不成立。他已经准备好了给《星球日报》的独家报道，那故事将彻底解读这个案子。

克拉克把头猛地扎进热水中，恼怒地摇晃着。他已经准备好了

然后布鲁斯·韦恩出现了。

：：：

克拉克·肯特和超人在几分钟内分别见过布鲁斯·韦恩。

超人应当来参加一个慈善晚宴，赠送一张大都会商业联合会送给哥谭用来重建哥谭纪念医院的支票。然而他迟到了，因为克拉克·肯特希望能够观察哥谭精英人物们的活动但不显得鹤立鸡群。站在一个角落里，他举着他从没碰过的马丁尼酒，注意着没被搭讪的每一个人。

直到，就是那样，马丁·梅恩看见了他。

“肯特！”《哥谭公报》的编辑大喊着，拖着一个穿着毫无瑕疵的西服，梳着完美发型的男人向他走来。“你 _必须_ 要和韦恩先生聊聊。克拉克·肯特正为《星球日报》写一个哥谭的专题。”他向拉着的男人解释，对方看起来正试图礼貌地抽身而去。然而因为梅恩的话，他停了下来，对他挑起一条意味着微弱兴趣的眉毛。“布鲁斯·韦恩，见见克拉克·肯特。”

克拉克对于布鲁斯·韦恩的第一印象是精疲力竭。他的双眼下有黑眼圈，皮肤看起来很不健康，说明他连夜沉溺于不当的活动中。然而当韦恩露出微笑，克拉克能够理解为什么这个人在派对上受到欢迎，好吧，随便什么地方。那是个令人惊异的甜蜜微笑，几乎是羞涩的，略带讨好。 _你和我，我们彼此相异_ ，那微笑似乎这样说。

克拉克立即变得更加戒备。在他的经验里，这样微笑的人几乎从来不会带来好事。“能亲眼见到您真是一种荣幸，韦恩先生。我读了许多关于你的事。”

“那并不 _都_ 是真的，你知道。”韦恩眼神闪烁地说。

“你知道布鲁西的家族在哥谭可以追溯几百年。”梅恩说，“我向你保证你有关于这个城市的任何问题，他都能帮助你。”他溜走时的微笑有种狡猾的意味，根据克拉克读过有关布鲁斯·韦恩的故事，他强烈怀疑梅恩是想用个伶牙俐齿的社交讨厌鬼来折磨他。

当然，也可能是他想用和土得掉渣的农村孩子变的记者谈话来惩罚韦恩。

“你在写一个关于哥谭的专题？”韦恩礼貌地问，他的眼睛扫视着克拉克身后，寻找更有趣的谈话。

“是的，关于本市最近的修复工作。”

“了解，了解。”韦恩看来正在压抑一个哈欠。“我真心希望这不会是又一个乏味的大都会报道，说什么哥谭在无望和苦难中翻滚。你可以尝试某种新的、大胆的角度，关注哥谭的人们是如何拒绝畏缩在那只大坏蝙蝠的阴影下。不过对于我们闪亮的姐妹城市来说这大概要求太高了。”

克拉克感到自己的眼睛因为恼怒微微绷紧——更多是因为这人说的有理，而且《星球日报》才不会对这样一个故事的引诱免疫。“事实上，我在关注哥谭纪念医院重建的延误。”然后因为某种理由——可能只是想试探下那人是不是真的在听——他补充道，“顺便，我不确定蝙蝠侠真的犯了那些谋杀。”

布鲁斯·韦恩的眼神突然变得锐利，骤然注视着克拉克的脸。“什么？”有一瞬间，克拉克感觉好像是收藏家钉子上的蝴蝶，被分析和解剖着。然后那锥子般的目光不知怎的软化了，韦恩微笑着，虽然不像之前那样愉快。“多奇怪的想法啊。”那双眼睛后面有着紧张，虽然经过小心掩盖。“一定要多告诉我一些。”

某种直觉让克拉克决定后退，感觉有裂缝在他们身下打开。“哦，只是种直觉。可能什么都不算。我对医院重建更有兴趣。”

韦恩的肩膀放松了一些。“你想知道什么？韦恩基金会深入参与——当然啦，我不知道任何操作上的细节，我派人处理那些。”这次他的微笑恢复了先前的耀眼光芒，空虚如同冬日天空。克拉克问了他几个简单的问题，韦恩说些关于资金和市民义务，毫无意义的套话。“我会向这个城市献出我的最后一滴心血”诸如此类。他是那么彻头彻尾的浅薄，克拉克几乎要相信他想象出了那个刺骨的眼神。

克拉克听他喋喋不休了一阵对于家乡的热爱和责任，讲述某些哥谭的好心平民和他们的英雄事迹，他们是如何能够在蝙蝠侠散布的恐惧之幕中依然发现希望。“那天我在和我的杂货商聊天……”克拉克一刻也无法相信布鲁斯·韦恩曾经踏入过一个真正的超市。“……他告诉我关于哈维·邓特的记忆是如何让他走过那些黑暗的时刻。你要把这些写进你的报道，大都会先生。”他说着，靠上前来。“你写英雄事迹而不是恐惧，而我会相信你的报纸比它印在上面的货色更有价值。”

一群喧哗的年轻女性在附近发出赞赏的叹息。“喔布鲁西。”其中一个娇声说，“你满脑子公民义务的样子真 _性感_ 。”

咧嘴笑着，韦恩抓住一只百合般洁白的手，把她带到克拉克面前。“好像哥谭的珍宝。”他宣布道。“这位崇高、勇敢的年轻女士拒绝让恐惧统治她的生活。是吗，我亲爱的？”他说着，亲吻她的手。

克拉克从那个飞速转变的调情场面中脱身，想知道布鲁斯·韦恩是不是所有需要即兴发挥的时候都说公民义务。韦恩无视了他的离开，几分钟内是超人出现的好时机。

快速的换装后超人来到了派对上，把一张巨大的矩形支票交给卢修斯·福克斯。“大都会的人们对哥谭这个姐妹城市的巨大成就表示赏识。”他吟咏道，然后不得不掩藏起一个抽搐的笑容，因为他发现这陈词滥调和刚刚才听见布鲁斯·韦恩滔滔不绝的出奇相似。他看见韦恩站在听众中间礼貌地鼓掌，眼神更多是落在福克斯而不是超人身上。

晚上其余时间就是通常的闲聊苦差，挡开各种人的调情企图。显然众人感到能够“腐蚀”像超人这样应当是无瑕的模范有一种深深的吸引力。

那是在宇宙中漫长的五年，而超人并不是圣人，但是派对上的男女眼中贪婪的闪光打消了一切可能的热情。

超人原本以为布鲁斯·韦恩会是紧追着钢铁之男每句话的人群中的一个，但实际上不知怎的，韦恩总是在房间的另一边。倒不是他 _忽略_ 超人，他就是……从来不在附近。

当超人听见大都会传来爆炸声时几乎感到解脱，能够有个借口扔下这些空泛的谈话一会儿。在花了二十分钟把大楼里的每个人带到安全地带，扑灭火势后，他飞回哥谭，准备回到一个客气无趣的夜晚。

当他从云层中降下，他俯瞰着韦恩大厦，寻找一个隐蔽的阳台降落。似乎每个都被傻笑的人群或是拥抱的情侣占领了——直到他发现某个只有个孤单的身影。

超人认出那是布鲁斯·韦恩时已经准备下降。

韦恩一只手拿着香槟杯，另一只手插在口袋里。他俯视着哥谭，风吹乱了他的头发。克拉克能够看见他的脸：空虚的微笑消失了，取而代之的是一种……严酷的满足。一种渴望。

就在超人看着的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩举起酒杯，向哥谭跳跃的灯光致意。

克拉克突然感觉他是在窥视某种比阴影中亲热的情侣更私密的事情。他懊恼地从空中快速降下，轻轻落到阳台上的韦恩面前。韦恩后退了一步，眉毛高挑。“超人。”他说，声音如同克拉克之前听过的一样谄媚。

“原谅我的打扰。”超人说着，以他小心塑造的友好而又超然的方式点头致意。

“你没有打扰我。”那个欢快的笑容又回来了，韦恩从杯子里喝了一口。“情况都还好吗？”

“大都会有一次煤气爆炸。没有人员死亡。”

“大都会能有你回来真是幸运。如果哥谭有一个你这样的英雄就好了。”韦恩说。他的语调轻松、恭维、漫不经心——但他又一次眺望这个城市，而超人突然发现自己向前一步，伸出一只手来预防，来保护。他停了下来，感觉愚蠢。布鲁斯·韦恩并没有靠近任何一边，他没有任何危险。

那为什么超人感到他有坠落的危险？

水流喷溅着，突然变冷了一下，克拉克发现他还站在淋浴里，双拳靠着瓷砖好像以此支撑自己。他对自己做了个愤怒的鬼脸，他在哥谭完全失败了。他拼合了线索，发现蝙蝠侠是无辜的——只得到佩里通知他《星球日报》的新东家把这故事砍掉的消息。

当克拉克发现新东家就是布鲁斯·韦恩，他带着骚动的狂怒和困惑回到哥谭，只得到那个亿万富翁花花公子完全不接他电话的结果。然后，所有那些粗心大意的举动……

克拉克知道要不是担心他会把墙砸穿，他就会用拳头捶墙。今晚他堵住了韦恩的管家试图得到一些答案，然而最后却是他被揭露了超人的身份。那个只有他母亲知道的秘密，连露易丝他都剥夺的信息——透露给了 _布鲁斯·韦恩的管家_ 。

对浪费水感到略微愧疚，克拉克终于关掉了奔流的龙头，擦干，去回顾晚上的事件。不知怎的，他相信阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯所说的不会告诉他的雇主克拉克的秘密的话，但他不知道为什么。克拉克很少遇到有人能这么快得到他的信任。潘尼沃斯感觉就是一个能保守秘密的人。

克拉克发现自己在好奇布鲁斯·韦恩交托了他什么样的秘密。

：：：

“我今晚看见 _他_ 了。在图书馆。”

对于这个刺耳的申明，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯暂停修补一件黑披风。那听起来像谴责——但是蝙蝠侠那平板、沙哑的声音不管说什么都像种谴责。阿尔弗雷德已经放弃了要求布鲁斯在只有他们彼此的时候用正常的声音说话，只要带着面罩，那就是蝙蝠侠的嗓音。阿尔弗雷德不敢肯定布鲁斯是否还会注意到这个。

他在回答前又缝了两针。“那个氪星人？我想我也看见他了。”

“更重要的是， _他_ 看见了 _我_ 。”那谴责是朝着自己的，阿尔弗雷德明白了。“所有那些红外遮蔽技术，用音波干扰掩饰我的心跳——我直接从他身边冲了过去。”

“爆炸前克拉克·肯特在图书馆里堵住了我。”阿尔弗雷德带着某种转换话题的语气说。实际上并不是。“他相当坚定不移地想和你谈谈。”

蝙蝠侠脱去面罩露出布鲁斯·韦恩的脸，熏黑、汗湿、令人心碎地憔悴。“肯特。我的上帝，真是个牛虻。”他重重地坐到计算机前，打开一张那记者的照片。“你知道吗，我今晚差点就放弃，准备回他电话了。”

阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，扎中了自己的手指。“真的？”他用一张纸巾吸去血滴，抗拒着破坏形象把手指放进嘴里的冲动。

“我不知道。”布鲁斯说，注视着屏幕上热切的戴眼镜的脸。“我调查了他的背景，阅读了他的报道。他 _关心_ ，阿尔弗雷德。他对真相充满热忱——你听过他的留言。他对我的‘歪曲正义’震怒。”布鲁斯的嗓音模仿着肯特的留言中紧紧约束着的痛斥。“他威胁要把那些信息交给警察，那对他没有任何帮助。但他还威胁说要把这些发布在因特网上。那是我无法允许的。所以和他谈谈可能有意义，想办法转移他的注意。但是不止于此。或许我只是想和某个对于某事有强烈信仰的人在一起，或许我只是……”

他突然停下，但阿尔弗雷德能够听见他的话，就像他开口说出来一样：“ _或许我只是想要在一个如此强烈信任我的无辜的人身边_ 。”

布鲁斯揉着双眼，好像它们中满是灰烬，用被烟熏哑的嗓子叹了口气。“理想主义者。我付不起和另一个见鬼的理想主义者做朋友的代价了。”他嗓音疏远，好像已经忘记了阿尔弗雷德的存在。“他们死得太轻易。”

那个晚上阿尔弗雷德曾发誓不揭露克拉克·肯特的秘密，但如果他认为那可以帮助蝙蝠侠——不，如果他认为那可以帮助 _布鲁斯·韦恩_ ——他会立即打破誓言。而如果他认为今夜他以那么戏剧化的方式相遇的人有任何危害布鲁斯的意图，阿尔弗雷德会马上去那个臭名昭著的莱克斯·卢瑟那儿把氪石偷来。但如果布鲁斯知道那个他感到如此费解的吸引的人就是大都会的真相与正义之子……阿尔弗雷德知道那将会是一切的终结。他会退回到阴影中，再一次回到他自身心绪的黑暗里。

阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯把目光转回到他的缝纫上。他安静地缝了整洁而一丝不苟的十针，数了每一针后说：“肯特先生看来坚持询问让人不适的问题。或许你可以与他单独会面……把他的注意引到更安全的范畴？”

漫长的沉默，阿尔弗雷德不确定他真的听到了。但布鲁斯没有关掉显示器上克拉克·肯特的图像，过了一阵他喃喃道：“我想这不会有什么坏处。”

他的嗓音沉闷、了无生气，最近经常都是这样，但不知为何阿尔弗雷德感到自己心中有什么升起了，就像克拉克·肯特举起他带到安全地带时那样：狂野而不可靠，就像希望通常的样子。


	3. 坠落之人 第二章

一个秘书打开门，对克拉克·肯特露出一个妩媚的微笑。“韦恩先生现在准备见你，先生。”克拉克瞄了一眼他的手表：韦恩只让他等了四十分钟，这对一个亿万富翁来说不过算是礼貌。

当他走进门时，是什么东西绊住了那个男人就很明显了：他还在揉着眼睛，打哈欠。“抱歉。熬夜了。”韦恩带着歉意说着，伸出手。他看起来，如果那可能的话，比克拉克上次见到他时更加疲惫而放纵。

“很荣幸能再次见到你，韦恩先生。”克拉克说着，与他握手。

“哦拜托，叫我布鲁斯。”韦恩随便地说。他坐在那张长长的桃花心木桌后，示意克拉克坐下，然后双手相对，长时间严峻地看着记者。“你说很荣幸，但你看起来和我在一起的时候并不高兴。”

这种直率让克拉克吃惊，也让他的回答同等的唐突：“我只是表示礼貌，韦恩先生……”

“拜托，叫布鲁斯。”桌子后的男人喃喃道，但是克拉克无视了他。

“……但是如果我们今天要坦诚相对的话，那么不，我 _对你感到不怎么高兴_ 。”韦恩的表情消失成一片空白，所有他那些轻而易举的迷人风度都锁闭隐藏起来，而克拉克感到他的怒气在增长：“你 _买下一家报社_ 只为了阻止一个报道——一个恰好是真相的报道！作为信息管制这可真是铺张浪费，你不觉得吗？而且不怎么有效，现在可是网络时代。”

韦恩在皱眉。没有了那活泼谄媚的笑容，他看起来彻头彻尾地憔悴。“你说那报道‘恰好是真相’。你知道得还真快。”那句子是对抗的，但他的嗓音更多的却是沉思。他站了起来，推开那贵的要死的人体工学椅。“让我们来谈谈真相。”韦恩转向俯瞰哥谭的窗口，他英俊的脸陷入沉思，几乎是排外的。“让我们谈谈蝙蝠侠。你知道吗，肯特先生，我已经准备向瑞秋·道斯求婚了？”

克拉克眨眼“不。”

“她是……我有一个更好生活的希望。快乐的生活。她将会……拯救我。”他的面容憔悴而苦恼。“然后 _他_ 没能救她。他让她死去。”他猛地转身瞪着克拉克。“蝙蝠侠应当对她的死负责，那场爆炸就像是他引起的。”

克拉克眨着眼。“我不觉得那很合理。他做了所有……”

“ _他_ 应当足够强大、足够聪明，能够拯救她。”韦恩说，他的嘴唇扭曲着。“然后，好像 _那_ 还不足以背叛他的城市，他还杀死了哈维·邓特。”韦恩再次轻触窗口，俯视着城市。“她将会拯救我而哈维会拯救哥谭，那就是计划。但感谢蝙蝠侠，没有什么得到拯救。”他闭上双眼，倾身把额头抵在玻璃上。“对此写一篇报道吧，肯特先生。关于蝙蝠侠如何辜负了每一个曾经信任他的人。”

他的嗓音沙哑，他看向这个城市的样子就像在看一个无底深渊，而克拉克正义的怒火好像因他眼中的痛苦而消散。“但他没有杀死邓特。”克拉克礼貌地指出。“邓特在威胁要杀死吉姆·戈登的家人时坠落。我的报道里都有。”

韦恩没有转身，仍然看着外面的城市。“你的报道不是真相。”他闭上眼睛。“或许其中有一部分事实，但那并不是真相。真相是蝙蝠侠应当为这所有一切受到谴责，所有的死亡、混乱、破坏……他本该预防这一切的发生。我个人相信他应受倾倒在他头上的每一句轻蔑和耻辱。”他的声音平板、冷冽。

“你让一个无辜的人为他未曾犯下的罪行受到追捕。”

韦恩苦涩低笑。“无辜。”他喃喃着，好像在和下方的城市分享一个残忍的玩笑。

“哈维·邓特是一个疯子。”克拉克说，不那么礼貌，想要打破那虚饰的茫然和毫无理由的憎恨。“他杀死了……”

韦恩的拳头砸向玻璃。“……哈维·邓特是一个 _好人_ ，一个英雄。我不会允许你诽谤他的名誉。他给哥谭带来了多年未曾有过的希望。他在一天之内逮捕了哥谭绝大多数的黑手党。 _一天_ 。”他深陷的双眼刺向克拉克，好像要强迫他以他的观点看邓特。“他比那个戴面具的怪胎曾经，或者可能做到地更有效率地清理了哥谭。”他说着，短暂的火光又一次湮灭在苦涩中。“蝙蝠侠鼓舞了手持半自动步枪的狂人‘跟随他的榜样’，哈维·邓特鼓舞了真正的群众，普通的市民，来尽他们所能。”

“像你这样的普通市民？”

韦恩有片刻显出惊讶。“是的。我想哈维的确鼓舞了我。”他若有所思地看向克拉克。“你的同事，露易丝·莱恩，才写了一篇报道说为什么大都会终究还是需要超人。或许每个城市都需要一个白骑士，一个不能腐蚀的标志来重整旗鼓。哈维就是我们的超人，我们能得到的最好的。”

“邓特并没有那么完美，超人也没有。”

“哦得了吧，肯特先生。不管怎么说超人不是人类：没有我们这些琐碎的渴望和污秽的欲求。”

无视于他的意志，克拉克想起了他对于露易丝绝望的渴求，他愿意抛开他的遗产、他的责任来得到她。他失败后惭愧的远航。“没有人是那么不可接近的，韦恩先生。”

“好吧。”韦恩说，他的脸在迂回投射进来的冬季阳光中显得凄凉，“人们需要相信有人如此。他们需要相信有人屹立在光明中，某个人他们可以相信永不堕落，永远不会让他们失望。”他摇摇头。“蝙蝠侠永远不会变成那样。”他的声音中透着尖刻。“这个城市应当拥有她的白骑士。”

“即使是对他们撒谎也应当吗？”

布鲁斯·韦恩的双眼燃烧着，和克拉克在派对上见过的相同的尖锐目光。“我会不惜一切带给哥谭的人们希望，你听到了吗？ _一切_ 。”

克拉克再次听见他在派对上的话：“ _我将献出我的心血_ 。”

“你说的一切都是真心的。”他不假思索地说。“你的确如此热爱哥谭。”

布鲁斯眨着眼，那明亮、炽热的挚诚似乎离开了他，让他再次疲倦而厌烦。“那是哥谭。”他简洁平静地说，就好像那解释了一切。“不过你多半没法理解。”他的声音中没有责难，只有听天由命。

“我想理解。”克拉克说，惊讶的发现他是真心的。他想要明白是什么在布鲁斯·韦恩这样的人身上激发了如此的热情，想要明白是什么创造了如此的忠诚。“让我看。”

布鲁斯看着他，长久而稳定。“那，一个交易。你放弃在博客或者互联网或者随便什么之类的东西上面曝光，而我将哥谭展示给你。给我一个月，我会让你有一个对于哥谭最深入的报道。”他闪出一个炫目的微笑。“作为奖励，你还可以保留你的工作。”

克拉克咬着牙，提醒自己整个报道还没有完成。哥谭是一个越来越令人困惑的谜团，而如果他能从这个让人恼火的男人身上得到额外的信息的话……“如果在这个月底我还是觉得关于蝙蝠侠的真相有必要公之于众呢？”

“那你就要用你的智慧应付韦恩集团最好的黑客。但在月底之前我们就别担心这个了。”他欢快地说。“交易达成？”

当然，有了一个月，克拉克能够说服韦恩那篇报道有必要发行。“好，就做这个交易。”

布鲁斯一把搭上他的背，把他引到门口。“明天九点到这儿见我。我保证下次不会迟到了。”他吊儿郎当的飞眼说。

在玩笑的举动之后，克拉克能够看见精疲力竭和某种接近绝望的东西。这对韦恩来说很重要，发自肺腑的重要。那里有一篇报道，克拉克的直觉告诉他。某种生死攸关的东西，某种关系到哥谭阴影遍布的内心的东西。

一个克拉克想要报道的故事。

：：：

回到他的旅馆房间，克拉克启动他的电脑，打开标有“戈登关于小丑的新闻发布会”的视频，日期是六个月以前。

屏幕上，新的警察局长吉姆·戈登站在麦克风丛林前，看起来苍白、严峻而虚弱。“我希望在此重申，”他说，“我们并无证据指出蝙蝠侠与这些谋杀相关。完全没有。”他用力强调。

“恕我直言，长官。”一个记者说，戈登畏缩了一下，好像在做准备。“哥谭市警察部门是否有一种……既定倾向来澄清蝙蝠侠的名誉？既然您去年一直与他密切合作？”

戈登的下颌绷紧了。“没有证据表明我们与蝙蝠侠合作。”他冷淡地说，无视房间中翻滚着怀疑的笑声。“你坚持说蝙蝠侠与这些谋杀有关。但我 _告诉_ 你——”他的嗓音憔悴，“——我们完全没有证据表明他杀了马罗尼或是其他两名警官。”

他的话立即引发一阵骚动。“蝙蝠侠还需要为两名警官的谋杀负责？为什么你之前从未提起？”戈登举起手做出一个 祈求的姿势，但记者们仍旧喊着各种问题。“你说出来了！你没法收回，戈登！”

一个有着顺滑的金色卷发的女人举起手，她沉静的声音切开这片混乱。“GCPD昨天公布了五名在执行公务时被杀的警官名字。你提到的具体是谁？”

戈登的双手在颤抖。“现在听着。我无法对此加以足够的强调。我们 _没有_ 证据指出蝙蝠侠与亨利·沃尔兹探员的死或是安娜·拉米雷斯探员的失踪有关。”

一名记者跳了出来。“沃尔兹和拉米雷斯？邓特的内部事务处不是正为他们与黑帮有染的指控对其进行调查？他们是否行为不端？这是否就是蝙蝠侠杀死他们的理由？”

“我们没有证据表明蝙蝠侠与此类事件有任何关联。”戈登固执地重复。“但是……不错，他们的确在接受调查。”有一瞬间，他表情凄苦。“如果他们的确腐败，所有的指责都归我。我雇用了他们，我信任他们。”

“而 _那_ 就是为什么蝙蝠侠绑架了你的家人，是吗？”另一个记者得意地喊。“哦，别试着掩饰了，戈登。我们和你的人谈过，他们承认当他们抵达现场时你告诉他们去搜捕和拘押蝙蝠侠。他绑架了你的家人来惩罚你雇用了那些腐败的警察，而哈维·邓特试图拯救他们却摔死了，不是吗？不要再试图保护你那珍贵的义警了！”

戈登长久地低下头，当他再次抬起头时，整个房间都为他们在他眼中看到的不管是什么东西安静了。“发生在我家人身上的……是非常私人，并不属于这里的问题。哈维·邓特是……一个英雄。而他的坠落……”他的嗓音颤抖，他停下来镇定自己，再次尝试，“……他的坠落不能责怪蝙蝠侠。”

但是克拉克能够听到人群中的喃喃声，看见他们贪婪的笑容。在他为蝙蝠侠拦下责难的过程中，戈登让这位义警看起来更加罪孽深重。

那次，克拉克寻思着，这位新局长表现出不可思议的无能。

他关上文件，盯着空白的桌面看了一会儿，那是一张翻滚的玉米田的照片。戈登局长坚决不回克拉克·肯特的电话，那完全是条死胡同。又一部分故事紧锁在一个人的脑海中，一个不会对多事的记者开口的人。

幸运的是，克拉克扭曲地想起，他的工具箱里还有一些普通的多事记者没有的东西。

：：：

远方的某处警笛哀鸣，吉姆·戈登对自己做了个鬼脸，在又一份文件上签下自己的名字。又是一个哥谭的夜晚，又一夜他好奇着他放出去追捕哥谭守护者的猎犬们是否终于让他走投无路。每个晚上他都等待着那个电话，那个告诉他他们终于抓住了蝙蝠侠的电话。他会去现场，从那双不可直视的双眼前扯下面罩，最终见到那个被他判了死罪的男人的脸。他的朋友的脸。

他会取走他的三十个银币，然后回到他保护这个城市的工作上来，就像黑骑士所要求他做的。

当他听见那声音时他微微窃笑：披风搅动的微弱声音，一声丝般的低语。两个月来蝙蝠侠都没在他的办公室窗口出现过——防卫很严而他们见面要冒着失去一切的危险。他和吉姆的交流通常是通过计算机，简明且加密，难以追踪。而最近……时不时他的窗口有声音响起，或是调查时附近巷子里一处奇怪的阴影，他们可以并肩站立的片刻，彼此都真实有形。就好像义警也需要确保局长的真实性一般。拥有沉重秘密的两个人，接近到几乎可以相触，如果吉姆足够大胆冒昧的话。

布料滑动的嘶声再次出现，吉姆突然转过身面对它。“你开始粗心……”他得意洋洋地开口，却在双眼被红蓝照亮时惊恐地停了下来，一双不属于地球的天蓝色眼睛飘浮在他的办公室之外。

“你是……在等谁吗？”超人礼貌地问。

吉姆的心脏剧烈跳动，外星人的双眼就像钴石匕首般锐利，直指他的灵魂。“训练课程。”吉姆说，“我们特警队的渗透行动。他们有时以此为借口偷袭老大。”他对着氪星人抬起眉毛。“你介意进来吗？”

超人从打开的窗口进入。“我想和你谈谈蝙蝠侠。”他说。外星人的脸毫无表情，完美无瑕。那张脸上没有任何角度会对吉姆播撒开覆盖哥谭，把它罩在保护性的黑暗中，半真半假的谎言与真相制成的朦胧的网感兴趣。

有一瞬间吉姆想象着这正直的天使从天上降到蝙蝠侠头上，一道明亮的雷电打在黑暗的人形之上。他的心扭绞着，而他利用这痛苦，用它来强化他的嗓音，变得刻薄。他开始擅长这个了。

“除非你把那穿着戏装的怪胎绑起来放在我的窗外，否则你对我没什么用。”他从那鲜艳的三原色上移开视线，喝了一大口咖啡。“呃，无意冒犯。”

超人长时间安静地看着他。吉姆等着他辱骂蝙蝠侠，为警方的腐败无能斥责戈登——这一次真正的愤怒让吉姆的下巴紧绷，紧紧握住他的咖啡杯。如果超人以为他可以走——好吧，飘——进来侮辱那些在世界上最危险的城市之中冒着生命危险的人，那他会——

“蝙蝠侠没有杀过任何人。”

吉姆的手指麻木了，他看着超人，目瞪口呆。真相似乎在这狭窄凌乱的办公室中四处回响。

超人向前走来，从吉姆的手中接住滑落的马克杯。

“我……我从没说过他做了。”在超人轻轻把杯子放在桌上以后，吉姆设法开口说道。

“他被控绑架你的家人。你就在那儿。”

“蝙蝠侠和邓特之间发生了一场搏斗。我当时专注于把我的家人救到安全地带。当一切结束以后，邓特死了而蝙蝠侠跑了。那可能是场事故。

“全部警力不会为了一场 _事故_ 追捕他。”

“为了质询，作为相关人员。”

“ _质询_ ？”超人眯起眼睛。“这个人被视为杀害警察的嫌疑。你清楚知道警方会采取击毙措施。”

吉姆看向他的马克杯，看着瓷器上的咖啡渍。“在那晚之后有一连串的谋杀。警察，罪犯。那些不是必然孤立的事件。”

超人摇头。“每当有一个小贼绊倒从屋顶摔死的时候他受到指责，每当有一名警官被帮派分子刺伤死去时他受到指责。但他对这些都没有责任。”

“我从未声称他……”

超人把手按到桌上，重到让杯子里的咖啡溅了出来。“你说的是事实，但是你在 _撒谎_ 。”他的嗓音中是紧锁着的愤怒，而他看起来突然不像一个复仇天使，更像一个疲惫而挫败的人。“因为你所有那些仔细陈述的否认，你让一个人为他从未犯过的罪行受到追捕。”他的肩膀垂了下来，他的表情转为祈求。“对我来说你看起来并不像个说谎的人。”他说，“那么你究竟为什么撒谎？”

“我撒谎的技术糟透了。”吉姆暴躁地说。至少这是完全的事实。“所以相信我，我告诉你蝙蝠侠是一个受到通缉的亡命徒，而哥谭警察部门不抓到他是不会停下的。”也是事实。他强迫自己的声音带有激怒。“无论你我怎么想，他会为他在那个晚上做出的选择付出代价。”

愿神保佑他们所有人，这同样是事实。

超人站直身体。他明亮的蓝色眼睛中的挫败和怜悯的阴影再次消失了，留下的只有毫无仁慈的真理与正义。“我只希望你能承受你所造成的后果，戈登局长。”他说完，然后离开。

戈登在沉默中坐了一会儿，尖锐的蓝眼睛的影像还留在他的视网膜上。“我必须承受。”他对着空荡荡的房间说。

然后他把脸埋入双手，听着夜空中警笛的呼号，追捕着哥谭的黑狐。


	4. 坠落之人 第三章

“早上好，韦恩先生！”吧台后的年轻女子的招呼声盖过了门上的铃铛叮当作响的声音。“老样子？”

“当然。谢了，安妮。你想要什么，克拉克？我能叫你克拉克吗？我真心希望你能叫我布鲁斯而不是‘韦恩先生’。那让我听起来像个 _老人家。_ ‘韦恩先生’从来上不了《GQ》的封面，我还指望今年能再有一次机会呢。”韦恩说。安妮掩嘴微笑，把一杯黑咖啡和一个覆着燕麦的麦芬放在托盘上。

克拉克要了一杯咖啡和一个覆盆子丹麦。这家小吃店很难想象会是布鲁斯·韦恩这种人会经常光顾的地方，地板是剥脱的油毡，桌子贴面上满布划痕。

布鲁斯注意到了他的视线，似乎也读懂了其后的想法。“我有时会来买咖啡。他们的做法是我喜欢的那种。”他说着，脱下黑色的羊绒外套挂在摇摇晃晃的椅背上。坐下来拿起马克杯。“稠得能把勺子竖在里面。”他赞赏地吸了一口。“好东西。”

“我原本以为你是只喝卡布奇诺的那种人。”

布鲁斯的双眼中闪着笑意。“我更喜欢拿铁咖啡，不过卡布奇诺也不错。”他双手握住杯子，克拉克发现一只手的手背上有一块深而丑陋的瘀伤，边缘是病态的黄绿色。布鲁斯收回手去，克拉克发觉他不知不觉地伸出手，好像要去碰那伤口。“那没什么。”布鲁斯说，把他的手放在桌面下，用另一只手握着杯子。

“怎么回事？”克拉克感到模糊的不安，皮肤下黑暗的血液不知为何感觉非常 _不对头_ 。

“那没什么。”韦恩重复道，嗓音平板。然后他似乎软化了些。“我……在浴室里滑倒了。撞得相当重。”

“那没什么需要害臊的。”克拉克说。

一个似乎是对于内心中某样东西的歪斜微笑。“或许我是羞于承认我独自洗澡。”布鲁斯说。

“好吧，你不 _必_ 承认的。”克拉克忍不住微笑着回答。“你可以说你有金发的三胞胎陪着你一起。”

“我承认，没有。”韦恩坦白道，然后飞快地加上，“我 _以为_ 她们是三胞胎，但实际上她们是双胞胎带着她们的妹妹。我发誓。”他乞求地看着克拉克说，“我 _发誓_ 我以为她们是，她们 _差不多就是_ 三胞胎！”

“那个，我赞赏你让人振奋的直率，韦恩先生，即便那代价是你的个人名誉。”

布鲁斯看起来颇为惊恐。“你不会把我独自洗澡——又或是我把那些姑娘误当做三胞胎——写进你的报道的，对吧？我会被 _毁了_ 的。”他装腔作势地说，克拉克发现自己在大笑。布鲁斯好像几天没吃东西一样撕开他的麦芬，带着让人惊讶的匆忙一丝不苟地吃了它。

克拉克咬了一口他的丹麦，喃喃着赞赏。“很棒，不是吗？”布鲁斯说。“店长每天都做新鲜的。这是哥谭最老的餐馆之一，自1940年起就在这里了，现在的老板阿基瓦十五年前买下了它。当单轨铁路被毁时这家店严重受损……”他抬起下巴示意窗外，那儿的阴影中是坠落在人行道上的铁路架。“……但是他们重建了。”

“好像我们会让一些疯子把我们赶出哥谭似的。”安妮插嘴，她来给他们的咖啡续杯。“我们甚至不会允许蝙蝠侠吓得我们到处跑。”

“你听到了吗？”布鲁斯对着克拉克满意地笑。“就算是蝙蝠侠也不行。”

“我们会告诉他把他那畸形的皮革屁股挪出去。”安妮咧嘴笑着。“还要咖啡吗，韦恩先生？”布鲁斯点头让她装满他的杯子。“否则阿基瓦会拿起他的猎枪，让那混蛋尝个一两颗。”

布鲁斯看着女招待走开去和其他的顾客谈话。“她让人惊叹，不是吗？”他很快吃完他的麦芬，等着克拉克解决他的丹麦。他的双眼下有黑眼圈，但一条腿在桌子下抖动，好像要发泄掉无穷的精力。“好了？”他在克拉克咬下最后一口时问。“今天我想让你看看市中心和另一个地方。”他眨眼，“不想让你被敬佩压倒了。”

他们的行程沿着罗宾逊公园穿过市中心，韦恩大厦从未远离视线，矗立于空中，这栋大楼似乎是哥谭的中心，所有的观光路线最终都会指向它：不管你去不去，它就在那儿，俯瞰着你，时隐时现。布鲁斯在他身边大步走着，指出各种事物：建筑细节，有趣的海报，不寻常的商品。

“你似乎很了解哥谭。”克拉克在布鲁斯结束关于一个华丽的黑色大理石喷泉的历史讲解后说。

“我在这里长大。”布鲁斯轻松地说。“哥谭对我的双亲很重要。”

“这就是为什么你支持哈维·邓特吗？”布鲁斯从一双意大利皮鞋上转开赞赏的目光，对着克拉克露出相当惊讶的表情。“因为他所致力的事情似乎与你父母相同。”

“我……”布鲁斯转会到平板玻璃窗前。他似乎在研究着自己的投影，暗淡如幽灵。又或是他在选择哪双鞋是最喜欢的。“我的父母教导我说我们这些有能力，有影响力的人，应当是城市的公仆，管家，最珍贵财富的守护者和最无助者的保护人。我没有总是像我应当做的那样服务哥谭。我不是个……不是个好仆人。”他从玻璃前走开，继续大步向前，克拉克匆忙赶上。“哈维是捍卫者，一个正直的保卫者，一个斗士。或许我是在他身上看到了我父母想要我做的每件事。”

克拉克不得不突然加速赶上他，另一个轻快地走着，显然并未意识到自己的速度。“一个捍卫者不见得就是一个好仆人。”他指出。

布鲁斯停下得那么突然，克拉克几乎撞上了他。“什么？”

他的目光锐利，克拉克挣扎着想要说明他随意的陈述。“一个捍卫者会得到荣耀和公众的喝彩。或许他并未追求名誉，或许那不是他的动机，但他得到了它。而一个仆人……被人忽略，不引人注目。人们觉得仆人的存在是理所当然的，他们并未领会到自己欠他们多少。”布鲁斯还在看着他。“一个城市或许能从捍卫者身上得益，这不错。但你的父母是对的，它更需要仆人。”

布鲁斯冷不丁微笑起来，好像要挥去某种不好的情绪，挥动着一只手。“我会把这些话告诉我的管家的。他一定会赞同。”

克拉克摇摇头，他们继续前进，但并不愿放弃这个话题。“说说大都会吧。大都会有个捍卫者，但一个城市真正的的伟大来自于它的仆人——那些做着没有荣耀的工作的人。不被注意，甚至被辱骂，就像……”他停了下来，对自己略微做了个鬼脸。他说的太多了，他才该是倾听的那个。但即使那个花花公子的步伐依然快速吞噬着人行道，他整体的姿态表达出聆听着克拉克的样子。

这个人是杰出的倾听者。

“就像？”布鲁斯停下，在短暂的沉默后提醒他。他们现在在哥谭高级法院门外，那里矗立着一座新的哈维·邓特的塑像，伸出一只手好像在祝福进出法院的人。克拉克能够认出底座上的黄铜面版上的字样： _韦恩基金会捐赠_ 。

克拉克不自在地耸耸肩。 _就像蝙蝠侠_ ，他差点脱口而出，但他不想与布鲁斯就这义警的问题再次进行骂战。“就像吉姆·戈登。”他转而说道，虽然自己也不确定是否真心。

警察局长知道蝙蝠侠是无辜的，克拉克在拜访后清楚知道这点。他知道蝙蝠侠是无辜的，而他依然把他当做替罪羊，让他的警官们去追捕他。怎样的一种公仆会这么做？

虽然如此……克拉克记起戈登双手玩弄着一个回形针，即使在他冷酷地说话时也在紧张地扭绞着。他似乎并不是一个恶毒的人，为了自身的利益而陷害蝙蝠侠。就像韦恩一样，戈登似乎认为只有让蝙蝠侠背负哈维·邓特的行为造成的骂名才是公正合理的。

布鲁斯·韦恩对于蝙蝠侠的仇恨是私人的，来自于悲痛和愤怒——还有某些克拉克只能感到半浮于表面的更黑暗的东西。但吉姆·戈登对蝙蝠侠又有什么想法呢？

“戈登是个好人。”布鲁斯说，“他尽全力保证这个城市的安全，即使在蝙蝠侠搞得一团糟以后。”当他谈到蝙蝠侠时，他嗓音中的温暖被冰冷的憎恶取代。“他和哥谭的人们。”他补充道，“看看他们。”

他向远处示意，克拉克追随着他的视线：穿环纹身的少年在玩滑板，穿着西装的律师打着电话匆忙走进法院，一对老夫妇正给一只好奇的松鼠喂面包。

“他们没有生活在大都会，那里他们能感到安全。”布鲁斯说。“他们生活在 _哥谭_ 。而有时——比你想象得更多——他们让这里成为一个更好的地方。”就在他们看着的时候，一个玩滑板的少年停下某种复杂的控制，捡起一块垃圾扔进附近的垃圾篓里。布鲁斯低笑。“我爱他们。”他说，他的嗓音低沉热烈。然后他显得有些惊讶，自贬地笑了起来。“我是说……我有相当一段时间远离哥谭，但当我回来时，我明白了我有多爱这个城市。这些人。他们应当得到最好的。”他直视克拉克。“他们对于邓特的信仰不应被毁坏。我知道只要你 _听了_ ，你会同意我的。”

“而我知道你会同意 _我_ 把蝙蝠侠当成替罪羊是错的，如果你 _听了_ 。”

他们长时间的瞪着彼此，挫败感在他们之间劈啪作响。布鲁斯·韦恩先移开了视线，叹息着。“好吧，下一站。”他喃喃着。他把手伸进外套口袋拿出一部薄得像饼干一样的手机。“阿尔弗雷德？我们在法院。是，多谢。”

片刻之后一辆线条流畅的黑色轿车停靠在路边。布鲁斯蹦了过去，招手让克拉克和他一起坐在后排。

车内饰都是皮革与铬合金，雅致而优美。“阿尔弗雷德，这是克拉克·肯特。”布鲁斯说。

驾驶座上的人在轿车回到车流中时微微偏过头。“肯特先生和我曾经见过面。”阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯说。

“没错。”布鲁斯大声说，“你提到过——图书馆发生恐怖爆炸的那晚。”

“我以为你是韦恩先生的管家。”克拉克说，“你还是他的司机吗？”

布鲁斯大笑。“我告诉过你他是个杰出的仆人，他还会做饭，帮我整理信件和社交日程，还帮我采购。”

“我还会擦窗。”阿尔弗雷德说，挑眉看向后视镜。他的目光对上克拉克的。“很高兴再次见到您，先生。”

克拉克礼貌地回应，感到极度不自在。阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯是除了他母亲外唯一知道他的秘密的人，而在公共场合和一个知道他双重身份的人交流尤其让他不安。但阿尔弗雷德的表情表现出完美的淡漠与不感兴趣，就好像他天天开车载着穿制服的犯罪斗士满城转一样。

“我们这是去哪儿？”克拉克问。

“下一站：哥谭纪念医院。”布鲁斯意味深长地说。“我和他们一个火辣的心脏外科医生约会了一阵，或许我今天够运能再撞见他一回。”他把头向后靠去，克拉克不禁注意到黑色的皮革只会让他的脸色显得更加苍白而疲倦。这个男人像一套密码：前一分钟还在喋喋不休公民意识的陈词滥调，好像他会做到每个词。下一分钟就专注于时尚和性，好像他所做的一切就是参加派对。很显然哈维·邓特激励了他——但明显并不足以让他放弃深夜的狂欢。

“我们到了。”他们停靠在医院旁时阿尔弗雷德宣布，医院的大部分仍旧只有骨架般的钢筋和大梁。

“多谢，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯说，“让我给你看更多哥谭最好的。”他对克拉克说，打开大门。

“你觉得所有东西都是哥谭最好的。”克拉克抱怨，而布鲁斯仰起头发出惊讶的笑声。

“我想我是这样没错。”他说。

此时的医院只有一部分能够使用，其中满是前后奔忙的医生和护士。“我们有一些世上最好的医生。”布鲁斯说，“他们来到这里，因为这里需要他们，而他们想要提供帮助。”他对着一位拿着剪贴板的白发女士挥手。“格瑞施茨医生十年前搬到这里，帮助进行脊索外伤的研究。”那个女人对他点头微笑，但没有停下匆忙穿过走廊的脚步。“贝尔科夫医生是创伤后应激障碍的世界首席专家之一。”他说着对一个有着锐利的榛色眼睛和山羊胡的男人打招呼。

“嘿哟，布鲁斯。”贝尔科夫医生说，“很高兴再见到你。”

他的笑容相当接近于调情，当他们沿着走廊前进时，很明显他并不是唯一的一个。大多数护士和医生看来都认识布鲁斯，而且很乐于见到他：微笑，挥手，扑扇的睫毛伴随着他们走过整条走廊。

“你在这里相当受欢迎。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯似乎对这说法感到惊讶，他的步伐慢了下来。“那个，韦恩基金会为这里相当一部分器械出资。”

“不止是那样，他们喜欢你。”

“真可笑。”布鲁斯说着，停下来问一群看护对于昨晚那场关键比赛的看法，虽然克拉克能够明显看出他搞不清他们在说的是什么运动。“哦。”在他们沿着走廊继续前进时他说，“我最喜欢的医生今天怎么样啊？”他挡在一个金发的女人面前，对方凝视着一块剪贴板，有着相当严肃的美貌。她停下来，从她的黑框眼镜上方恼火地看了他一眼。

“韦恩先生，你除了打扰工作人员以外就没有什么更好的地方可以去了吗？”

布鲁斯似乎完全不受她冰冷的语气阻挠。“我的邀请依然有效——就一次约会？来嘛，我会让你好好乐一乐的。”

她翻了个白眼从他身边走过，忽略了他的媚眼。布鲁斯叹气，看着她离开。“昆泽尔医生并不觉得我有趣。”他对着克拉克大声倾诉，从她身上获得最后一个激怒的鼻息。他们继续沿着走廊前行，布鲁斯说：“她是我们最好的心理学家之一。同时在这里和阿克汉姆工作。卓越，卓越的头脑。”一个一闪即逝的微笑。“你可以说是因为她拒绝和我扯上任何关系。”

他带着克拉克参观了医院的其他一些部分，检查克拉克做好了笔记，写对了每个人的名字。然后他带着克拉克经过了一个写着“建设中，请勿入内”的牌子。

“这条路通向我们的骄傲和喜悦。”韦恩说，带着克拉克穿过一条盖着塑料布的空旷走廊，空气中是涂料和木材的气味。在走廊的尽头是一块牌匾：哈维·邓特烧伤纪念病房。布鲁斯用拇指擦过闪亮的金属。“这里计划下月开放。人们会在这里得到治愈，他们的生活将因努力工作的哥谭人而变得更好。难道这不是一个让你想写出来的更好的故事吗？这是一个不会伤害任何人的真相。难道这不值得为之战斗吗？”

在这未完工的病区昏暗的灯光下，他的双眼几乎是在恳求。克拉克转开了视线。

“我知道你想要给哥谭最好的，韦恩先生。但你不能总是为所有人做决定。”

韦恩的笑容紧绷，有一刻几乎犹如鬼魅。然后他用可以察觉的努力放松下来，微笑恢复了原本轻松的迷人。 

“我要做 _什么_ 才能让你叫我布鲁斯呢？”他说。

：：：

韦恩似乎对于和大厅里的每个人见面打招呼乐在其中，然而当他们回到车上时他倒进后座里，似乎从心底发出一声叹息。“把克拉克带回旅馆吧，阿尔弗雷德。”他挥手说，把头靠到座位上。

当他们行驶在路上，布鲁斯又指出了一些景点，但在他对于这个城市唠叨之间出现了长久的间隔，而当克拉克瞥向他时，他发现他的双眼已经半合，正挣扎着保持清醒。几分钟之后，他已经深深入睡，他的嘴微微开启，呼吸深而规律。即使在睡眠中他看起来依然精疲力竭，皮肤发灰，双眉紧皱。一只手落在他们的座位中间，克拉克能够看见上面蔓延着鲜明的淤青。那只手一阵阵抽搐着，仿佛要在睡梦中抓住什么东西，然后平息了下来。

罗宾逊公园的大门从窗外闪过，克拉克突然发现了两件事。

第一件是他已经看着布鲁斯的睡脸相当一段时间了。

第二件是他们没有朝着旅馆前进。

一次对周围环境快速的扫视证实了这点，他们正在兜圈子，沿着哥谭的道路不断迂回，从未抵达克拉克的旅馆。

驾驶座上的阿尔弗雷德看向后视镜，他的双眼一瞬间对上了克拉克的。克拉克对着他眼中的哀求微微点头，感到某种不确定为何的深刻涌动。阿尔弗雷德转开视线，继续他的迂回路线。

克拉克坐在后座上，让阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯带着他们在哥谭的街道上行驶了一个小时，给予布鲁斯睡眠的时间。他越过身边熟睡的躯体看着飞驰而过的摩天大楼、典当行和酒吧，它们刺目的灯光照亮了布鲁斯·韦恩梦中的容颜。


	5. 坠落之人 第四章

“我不敢 _相信_ 你居然让我在他面前睡着了！”布鲁斯一边穿靴子一边咆哮，他在地板上跺着脚，似乎厚重的皮革可以让他稳定一些。“我痛恨看起来那么……我睡着的样子看起来像个 _白痴_ ！”

 _我痛恨看起来那么脆弱_ ，阿尔弗雷德在心中为他翻译。“如果您在夜间获得足够的睡眠，我就不必采取这样的诡计。”

“那是 _我的_ 选择，不是你的。”布鲁斯用一根愤怒的手指戳着阿尔弗雷德。“ _我的_ 。”他深而颤抖地吸了口气。

“我并未发觉自己有能力强迫您入睡。”阿尔弗雷德说，“或许我应当更频繁地使用这个能力。”

“抱歉。”布鲁斯喃喃说着，转开目光。“我知道我最近有些烦躁。”他猛地拉上护手。“都是那见鬼的……”他用带着手套的手指捏着鼻梁，“……那见鬼的暴徒们，帮派斗争正在升级。而不管我怎样想要控制东区，在包厘街都他妈会失控，我还……”他停下来，摇着头拿起面罩。“他能了解我。”他说着，声音低沉。

“肯特先生？”

“肯特先生。”布鲁斯重复道。“克拉克。我不知道为什么，但那讨厌得要死。我希望他能像我一样看待哥谭，我为此努力，而……下一件事就是我表现得好像 _在乎_ 。他是……危险的。他让我浑身不爽。”他说着，拍打着包裹护甲的手臂，就好像那装甲是他真正的身体一样。“我不该让他那样。”

“我觉得他看起来是个好人。”阿尔弗雷德谨慎地说。

“ _完全没错_ 。”布鲁斯的语气好像阿尔弗雷德证实了他的观点。他依旧瞪着手中拿着的面罩。“我需要保持距离。如果他打电话来，告诉他我在忙。”

阿尔弗雷德努力让他的声音中没有警觉。“您当然不是准备完全隔离他，是吗先生？我是说，如果您不和他保持亲近，他就会把那故事发表的风险……”

布鲁斯戴上面罩，当他再次开口时已经是蝙蝠侠的嗓音：“那是更大的风险。”

：：：

克拉克挂断他的手机时，《日报》大办公室中的各种声音在他的四周嗡鸣。他在过去的两天中打了布鲁斯·韦恩的电话三次，而每一次，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯都礼貌的告诉他韦恩先生今天的日程已经都安排好了，可以请肯特先生晚些再打来吗？

克拉克想知道是不是他想象出了阿尔弗雷德嗓音中那微弱的哀求，那“请”字上微小的重音。

“……克拉克！”露易丝的声音终于穿透了他的思绪。

“呃，咋了？”

“你已经茫然地看着前面十分钟了，究竟发生了 _什么_ ？”露易丝一把抓过他在指间翻弄着的名片，瞟了一眼。一条皱纹出现在她眉间。“布鲁斯·韦恩？他给了你这个？你刚是在给他打电话？”

克拉克奇怪地感到走投无路，不知所措，尤其是凯特·格兰特从她的桌子上抬起头，饶有兴趣地看着他们俩的时候。“我在哥谭追一个报道。布鲁斯·韦恩是条珍贵的人脉。给他打电话有什么问题吗？”

“我只是不想你搞得……投入过头。”

“我没有‘投入过头’。我只和他见了几次面……”

“……你和他 _见过面_ ？”凯特·格兰特现在溜到他的桌边了。“他怎么样？他是不是……像他们说的那么 _野_ ？”凯特意味深长地把那个词在舌头上滚了滚。

“我……”这一次，克拉克是真心的结巴了。“我……我不会那么说，他看起来似乎是个非常有责任感的……”

凯特仰头大笑。“布鲁斯·韦恩？有责任感？你会觉得攀冰 _有责任感_ ？要知道，那是爬上冰冻的瀑布——他为了好玩去年冬天在班夫就那么干了。你觉得两年里撞坏了三辆跑车 _有责任感_ ？这还不算他在那些那些极端私人……或者说…… _特别的_ 俱乐部里转悠被人发现……”

“……凯特。”露易丝的语气中带着怒意。“我们对耸人听闻的谣言不感兴趣。那些都没有证据。”

“哦，但耸人听闻的谣言是那么 _有趣。_ ”凯特撅起嘴。她耸耸肩，对克拉克咧嘴一笑。“但是嘿，虽然这不关 _我_ 事，但是一个有自杀倾向的变态家伙对你献殷勤……”

“……他没对我献殷勤！”克拉克大叫起来，凯特对他露出会意的假笑，抛了个媚眼，回到她自己的桌子旁。

露易丝喝了口咖啡，看着他。

“他没在对我献殷勤。”他对她更温柔地重复了一遍。“那很荒谬。”

露易丝微笑，但是她的眼中带着关怀。“凯特只是在涮你玩儿。但是克拉克——真的要小心。”她把一只手放在他肩上。“布鲁斯·韦恩为哥谭做了很多，我相信他是一个……好心的人。但是你必须承认在人际关系上他是个会走路的灾难。我不敢保证他是……一个可以安全交往的人。”

她走回自己的桌子，克拉克继续写他关于哥谭的背景段落，但是他的心思并不完全在上面。露易丝担忧的眼神和凯特会意的冷笑滞留在他的脑海里。最终，他打开他的网页浏览器，在搜索引擎里键入：哥谭王子 八卦。许多链接显示出来：又一辆撞烂的车，又一次和某个小明星公开醉酒斗殴，一次滑雪板事故。克拉克犹豫了一会儿，然后回到搜索页面把“性”这个词加入搜索关键词。这次的结果更专门，但也相当平庸：对于他见了某个男人或女人的推测，他和美人调情的照片，他歪斜的笑容。

克拉克再次回到搜索页面。这次他犹豫了更久，然后在关键词里加入了“变态”。他的手指在“回车”键上徘徊，踌躇了一阵，终于他按了下去。

“肯特！”佩里的咆哮差点让他跳上了天花板——字面意义。

“是，老编？”他欢快地说着，匆忙把浏览器最小化。

“你答应我的那个哥谭的新报道最好下星期就出现在我的桌子上！”

“但是先生，我还没收集到足够信息……”

“……那就动作快点，肯特！你在写的不是牛津英语词典，而是报纸！报纸是有叫做 _截稿时间_ 的东西的！”佩里暴躁地动了动嘴里的雪茄。“还有别叫我老编！”

门在他身后猛地关上。

克拉克叹了口气，试图不要对上他的同事们同情的目光。他回到他的背景段落，努力多写了几句。然后又删除了。又写了点，又删掉了。

他看向四周，似乎现在没人注意他。

他点开浏览器中的搜索结果。

从第一个链接就能看出为什么露易丝对凯特的暗示不愿多说。 _一位黑发王子在魔法时间结束后再次被发现从黑猫出现。似乎哥谭最有价值的王老五有些口味相当隐秘。温习你们的皮革手艺吧，女士们！_

其他的——那些不是复制黏贴第一条的——大多数内容都一样：狡猾的含沙射影，文雅的陈见，都完全来源不明。完全没有过硬的证据。克拉克再次打开索索引擎： _哥谭_ _黑猫_ 。

他瞟了一眼就最小化，环视一下房间，但是没人在注意他的屏幕，感谢上帝。他不是很想向人解释为什么他傻盯着一个显然属于世界上最时髦、颓废的S&M俱乐部的页面，上面装饰着一个几乎全裸的年轻女人，她的手脚沿着X的形状打开，一副眼罩遮住了她的双眼。在下面是一系列枷锁的照片，一个英俊的年轻男子被锁在里面，头向后仰着。克拉克看不清他的脸，他有着一头黑发。

他再次看到布鲁斯手上的淤痕，暗沉而斑驳，布鲁斯抽回手隐藏它的样子。他双眼下的阴影，那痛楚的痕迹，自嘲着，时不时沾染他的嗓音。当克拉克在他身边时感受到的，一个处在自毁边缘的人，将自己从极高处扯回的人。深沉的激情，深沉的内疚。一个像投入深渊般将自己投入苦难的人。这说得通。

就像哥谭中的许多，这完全说得通，但同时感觉完全 _不对_ 。

“那最好是为哥谭的报道做的搜索，肯特！”佩里的嗓音在他的办公室门口隆隆作响，而克拉克关掉窗口的动作可能比一个普通人能做到的快了那么一点儿。

“是的，老大！”佩里的门再次关上，克拉克深吸了口气。这些信息与他无关，这和他的报道没有关系。而他没有韦恩的帮助也能写好这篇报道，就算有韦恩的威胁也要发表。布鲁斯·韦恩在他的私人生活里做什么都与他无关。

一双坠入无限虚无中的眼睛。一只在睡梦中紧握的手，就好像要握住一条生命线。皮肤下破损的血管，让痛苦渗入血肉。

克拉克再次拿起电话，这次他拨了一个略有不同的号码。

：：：

桌子后面的男人十指相对竖在面前，疑惑地挑起眉。“能否请您再说一遍？”卢修斯·福克斯，韦恩集团的CEO说。

克拉克·肯特模仿他的表情。“我说我对加里·瑞斯非常有兴趣，那个男人威胁要曝光蝙蝠侠的真实身份，他为布鲁斯·韦恩工作。”福克斯的表情保持着温和的好奇，就好像克拉克说了些关于天气的略微有趣的事情。“布鲁斯·韦恩，”克拉克澄清道，“此人因为某个可以考虑为蝙蝠侠的误判的缘故而失去了一个对他来说很亲密的人。”

福克斯皱起眉。“我相信对于瑞秋·道斯之死，更应受到直接谴责的是小丑，您同意吗？”

“哦，我同意。”克拉克说，“但是韦恩先生自己说他为此谴责蝙蝠侠。”

皱眉的表情有一瞬变成了某种类似于痛苦的抽搐。“他那么说。”福克斯说，他的语气介于疑问与陈述之间。

“蝙蝠侠显然让布鲁斯·韦恩付出了很多。”克拉克说。

“的确。”福克斯柔声说。

“多到足够让他利用他的一个雇员去试图揭发蝙蝠侠？”克拉克倾身向前，利用他的优势。“他是否付钱给瑞斯让他声明他知道蝙蝠侠的身份？”

现在福克斯的眉间出现了锐利的线条。“肯特先生，为什么他他要付钱给他的走狗冒生命危险让蝙蝠侠的日子难过？为什么他不亲自做？”

克拉克不愿承认他对此没有一个合适的答案，尤其是当布鲁斯看起来并不是一个会从危险前退缩的人——或是放弃让公众大跌眼镜的机会。“或许因为他的名声让他觉得没人会相信他？”他说。

福克斯的脸上阴云密布，他的双手猛地拍在桌上。“肯特 _先生_ 。”他的措辞明确而谨慎，“我想知会您，您正在对我的雇主作出诽谤性的指控。我不会对此有所容忍。”一阵长而沉重的沉默之后，福克斯的表情软化了，不知怎么带有模糊的恳求。“你曾经见过他。”福克斯说。“他对你来说真的是那种会让某个在他管辖下的人冒生命危险的人吗？“

“我……我……不。”克拉克说，低头看着桌子，看着福克斯放在上面的强健双手。“他不是。我只是提出某种理论。”他再次抬头望向福克斯。“这里有地方不对，某些说不通的地方。我是个记者。我必须要理清一切。这是我的 _工作_ ，让谎言暴露在真理之光下，带来正义。”

福克斯把头侧向一边，他良好的幽默感大致回归了，但是某种警告依然潜伏在他的双眼之后。“肯特先生，这里是哥谭。不是每件事在这儿都说得通的。”

“每个人都这么说。”克拉克抱怨道。

“或许更精准的说法是：不是所有谜题都需要解开的。”

克拉克低声咆哮。“通常谜题中都会少一些部分，而在这里似乎少了 _太多_ 部分，它们互相重叠抵触而且……”他话音渐弱。“这完全没有意义。”他看向福克斯。“那加里·瑞斯现在在哪儿？”

卢修斯·福克斯皱起眉。“无论他是否真的知道蝙蝠侠的身份，让他继续在哥谭工作都太危险了。我们在韦恩集团的子公司给了他一份工作——那样的公司有很多——而且他有了个新名字。而且不。”他继续道，“我不会告诉你他在哪里。”

“我不会问的。”克拉克说。

“哼。”福克斯说，“或许你不会。”

克拉克站起来准备离开，然后又转过身：“韦恩先生现在在不在，你知道吗？”

福克斯对他明白地笑起来。“我 _看起来_ 像他的社交秘书吗？”他对克拉克企图道歉的举动微微摇头。“韦恩先生爱来就来爱走就走，一个自由的灵魂，一阵穿过我们所有人生命的风……”

“你是说他不在。”

“这相当可能。”福克斯抬起头。“我可以代他回答些问题吗？”

“不，呃……”克拉克感到自己在福克斯耐心的注视下感到有些尴尬。“他在带我参观哥谭，然后他变得很忙，然后……”

福克斯轻笑。“你会惊讶于我有多经常听到这话。”他说。

“不是那样的。”克拉克迅速说，感到一阵怒意——不知是为自己还是为了布鲁斯。“他想要告诉我他为什么爱哥谭，想要让我……能用他的眼光来看哥谭。只是谈论他对城市的计划，他参与的项目，他未来想要建造的东西。没有什么……私人的内容。”

自从克拉克走进以来第一次，卢修斯·福克斯似乎感到吃惊。“无关私人的？”他慢慢重复道。他长时间的看着克拉克，眯着双眼。“你对韦恩先生有什么看法？”

被这唐突的问题吓了一跳，克拉克说：“他是个好人。”他停下来想要组织一个更有条理的回答。福克斯还在看着他。“他热爱哥谭。他是……深刻的，比他让大多数看到的更深刻。他……”克拉克皱起眉，对上福克斯的双眼。“我想他需要一个朋友。”

福克斯叹了口气，短暂的闭上眼睛，亲切的微笑从他的脸上抹去。“你可能开始弄明白了，肯特先生，但是韦恩先生不是一个易于相处的人。如果他不想见你，那就会很难追踪到他。”

“你是说我应该就这么放弃。”克拉克听到他嗓音中带着失望，挣扎着不显露在脸上。他怀疑他做得不怎样好。

福克斯的眉毛略微惊讶地抬起。“我没说过那种话。”在这神秘的评论后，他站起身把克拉克带到门口。“如果你设法抓住了他，告诉他我认为他应该继续带你参观。告诉他我说他工作得太辛苦了，他应该时不时休息一下。”

 _工作太辛苦？_ “没必要那么刻薄，福克斯先生。”克拉克抗议道。

卢修斯·福克斯大笑着把他领出了办公室。

：：：

阿尔弗雷德拉开窗帘，让光线流淌到床上。布鲁斯·韦恩发出沉闷的呻吟，用手臂盖上眼睛。“我记得您曾说过想要早些起床为今晚的筹款活动做次双核查。”阿尔弗雷德指出。

布鲁斯用力翻过身，抽痛着。阿尔弗雷德看到他原本肩膀位置的白棉布上暗红的污渍。“呃啊。”布鲁斯说。“又把那见鬼的缝线扯开了。要找种更坚固的材料。”他移动到床边，拿起阿尔弗雷德递给他的袍子。“谢了。”

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，看向床单。“韦恩少爷，这不能再继续了。每次看到这都让我心碎。”他伸手轻触红色的污迹，与白色形成鲜明对比。

布鲁斯慢慢系上腰带。“你知道，你说得有道理，阿尔弗雷德。”

“是吗？”

“是。”布鲁斯回头看向管家。“今天出门买些黑色床单来，好吗？”

：：：

在哥谭愿意为慈善捐款以得到与超人共度夜晚机会的人数虽然没有大都会那么多，但也足够为东区复兴计划办个不错的晚会了。超人点头、握手、聊天，从人群中认出好几张他认识的面孔：加西亚市长，卢修斯·福克斯，詹姆斯·戈登，甚至是哈琳·昆泽尔医生冰冷的青绿色双眼。当然，还有布鲁斯·韦恩。布鲁斯·韦恩，脸上带着微醺的笑容操纵着人群，笑，握手。他动作有些僵硬，用大多数人不会注意的幅度小心着一边肩膀。

他似乎又在回避超人。

超人发现自己对此感到难以解释的恼火。或许是因为他如此习惯布鲁斯对克拉克·肯特如此直白、真挚的谈话，如此坦然的看着他的双眼，而看着他的眼神从超人身上掠过和移开感觉奇异。这很讽刺，真的。他习惯人们在他作为 _克拉克_ 的时候忽略他，而不是超人。在突然的冲动下，他开始穿过人群走向布鲁斯——但就在此时，詹姆斯·戈登走上小戏台，拿起了麦克风。

“呃，这东西开着吗？”戈登放大了的嗓音在房间中回响。有人咯咯低笑。“好极了。”他喃喃道。然后他挺直双肩，看向人群。“我要感谢你们所有今晚来到这里的人，为东区警察局的新装备捐款。如你们所知，哥谭的街道是美丽而危险的，而你们今晚捐献的钱款将能在不提高市民赋税的情况下为我们杰出的警官们提供防弹背心和最先进的拘束用品。”稀稀拉拉的掌声，超人查看四周发现布鲁斯·韦恩双手各抱着一个不同性别的红发人，用钦佩的眼光看着戈登。戈登又清了清嗓子，看起来僵硬又不自在。“我不会作风趣的演讲，我所能做的全部就是从心底感谢你们。”他茫然地摇了摇麦克风，寻找一个可以接手的人。加西亚市长走上前接过，对人群露出一个灿烂的微笑。

“戈登局长感谢你们，我感谢你们，穿制服的男孩和女孩感谢你们，而我肯定……”加西亚短暂地向上望去，“……无论哈维·邓特在哪里，他也会感谢你们。”他等到掌声平息后才继续下去。“今天有一个哈维一定会赞赏的人加入了我们，一个我希望哈维能够一见的人。我说的，当然，是来自大都会的钢铁之人，超人。”他向超人示意，人群的注意都转向了他，上百双好奇的眼睛。

布鲁斯·韦恩正对着某个红发人的耳朵说话，不屑于看他一眼。

“超人。”加西亚说，“哥谭为能够与你一起站在英雄之光下而骄傲。在这样一段时间里，像小丑和蝙蝠侠这样危险的疯子企图将混乱与绝望带给我们美好的城市，能够了解哥谭的人们拒绝做懦夫总是让人欣慰的。好人们会站起来面对他们的阴影，尝试将安全与理智带到街上。”

在加西亚身边，戈登局长的表情僵硬而漠然，就好像他正在掩盖某些剧烈的情感。成就感？暴怒？超人说不上来。

加西亚赞赏地向他的听众们点头。“无论邪恶怎样在哥谭的夜晚游荡，我们 _选择_ 拥抱光明，以及所有对人们有益的东西。”

热烈的掌声回应着加西亚的演讲，充斥着舞厅。然而，在其下，超人能听见一个不同的声音：一个低沉，欢乐的轻笑。

他巡视四周，看见昆泽尔医生低声窃笑，她的双眼看向市长时闪烁着捣蛋的光芒。

当她转过头发现超人看着她时，笑声突然停止了，虽然她的眼中依然留有欢欣的闪光。“我很抱歉。”她对着他疑问的眼神说，“我只是想到了最近有人告诉我的非常有趣的事情。”

“是什么呢？”超人问。

她摇摇头。“我想你需要当场听。”她赞赏地拍拍蓝色的上臂。“但我不确定你是不是能听懂，蓝大个。”她眼中的笑意再次抵达唇边，她游荡到人群中，依然窃笑着。

感到奇怪的慌张，超人扫视人群，寻找着布鲁斯·韦恩。但是在戈登的演讲结束后的某个时刻，他消失了——和那两个红发人一起。克拉克对着发现后体内纠结的情感皱眉。 _停下_ ，他严厉地对自己说。

但是派对变得沉闷，狂欢虚假而空洞。当然，超人被要求整晚都呆着，确保每个人的钱都花得值得（当中因为洪水和地震而短暂中断过）：困在一个镀金的笼子里，受到哥谭的精英分子们的窥视。

当超人终于能够脱身时已经很晚了，派对仍在进行但已近尾声。他准备返回大都会，却发现自己降落在一条黑暗的小巷中，换上了克拉克·肯特的服装。

他走向韦恩大厦，跟随着人流，注视着城市上方的灯火，试图不要去想起它们是如何幽灵般掠过布鲁斯·韦恩的面容。当他走到那雄伟壮丽的建筑脚下，他抬头望去，尽收眼底。

因此他正巧抬起头，看见布鲁斯·韦恩出现在韦恩大厦的屋顶，俯视着城市。他独自一人，但仍然手持一个几乎空了的香槟杯。他小心地放下杯子，然后爬到了栏杆上，距离哥谭有七十八层的距离。

就在克拉克的注视下，布鲁斯·韦恩跨入了空中，坠落。


	6. 坠落之人 第五章

_“布鲁斯！”_

这个名字从克拉克的胸中挣脱而出，无人在意地撕裂了冬季的空气。

布鲁斯·韦恩在坠落，向着下方的街道翻滚，他的双臂张开。

他坠落了刚好0.85秒。他还有大约九秒钟的时间才会撞上地面。

克拉克注视着周围繁忙的街道，寻找一条小巷。还有八又四分之一秒。他的手放在衬衫最上面的扣子上，他在奔跑，依然看着上方。八秒。他看见有人伸手指着。七又四分之三秒。他听见一个女人的尖叫。七秒半。他瞥见了布鲁斯的脸，惊人地平静，就好像注视着永恒。

然后一朵丝滑的浅蓝花朵盛开，就好像天空在布鲁斯的上方展开。一个降落伞。那张开了，布鲁斯正在飘落，大笑着，好像一根天蓝的羽毛航行在摩天大楼之间。

某处响起警灯的呼啸，正在接近。克拉克冻结般站了一阵，他的心脏飞驰。然后他开始跟着那块蓝色的丝绸穿过街道，跟随它降落。

他发现布鲁斯缠绕在罗宾逊公园的一棵樱桃树上，光裸的树枝挂住了蓝色的布料。他对着包围那棵树的警察大笑，狗仔队的闪光灯此起彼伏。当戈登局长大步走近树下时他停止大笑，但逗趣的闪光停留在他的眼中。戈登的双肩因暴怒而弓起。“嘿哟，老局。”他边说边挥着手。“我真高兴你出现了！我大概需要些帮助才能离开这棵树……”

“……你这鲁莽、愚蠢、头脑简单、自杀性的 _白痴_ ！”戈登咆哮着。“你可能会被当成蝙蝠侠从天上打下来，这从来没通过你那烤得半熟的脑子吗？”

“哦拜托。”布鲁斯挥着一只手说。这动作让他挂在降落伞绳上微微摇晃，好像一个木偶。“我想哥谭警察分得清一个像我这样行端影正的优秀市民和蝙蝠侠那样狂热的疯子之间的区别。”

戈登的脸变成了危险的红色。“我们会看到你在监狱里有多自大的，韦恩。”

“我做了什么违法的事吗？”布鲁斯挑起一条困惑的眉毛。“让我们看看，我从我自己的房子上跳下来，安全降落在一个开放的公园里。没有侵犯任何领地。我很抱歉，吉米，你不能定罪。”

戈登的下巴动了一会儿，就好像他正把愤慨咬在齿间。“你应该称呼 _戈登局长_ ，韦恩。”

“啊，当然我们已经认识了足够长的时间，可以称呼彼此的名字了？”布鲁斯悲伤地说。然后他看见了克拉克·肯特，站在远离戈登的地方。有一瞬间他的双眼睁大了，克拉克看见他脸上某种原本没有的东西：惊慌的闪烁。然后他灿烂地笑起来挥着手。“克拉克！你看到那跳了吗？是不是很棒？从空中你绝对能看见不一样的哥谭，太美了。你有机会也该试试——把 _这_ 写进你的文章里。”

克拉克抬头看着他穿着细条纹西装，微微转动着。“我不认为阿尔弗雷德会赞成你不戴头盔就跳，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯做了个鬼脸。“韦恩先生，韦恩先生，总是韦恩先生。”他说。他大声叹息，看向天空。“所有那些优秀诚实的人都叫我韦恩先生，而所有漂亮的人都叫我布鲁西。来嘛，吉米。”他乞求警察局长，“叫我布鲁斯。就一次。我知道你做得到。”

吉姆·戈登用一根手指戳向他。“你是个被宠坏的自私、愚昧的 _毛头小子_ ，韦恩。我不管报纸上有多爱你，或者你往慈善活动里堆了多少钱。你对你自己和周围的人来说都是个危险。”他猛地转身，向手下的警察们示意，大步走回他的车里，他的脊背因为愤怒而僵硬。

布鲁斯满面春风地低头看向克拉克。“他对于个性的判断真不错，不是吗？但是他不该说我愚昧。我是说，我买了些这个国家所能提供的最好的学位。”他拨弄着身上的绳子。“哎唷！”他坠落了到达地面的最后几英尺，毫不优雅四仰八叉地掉在地上。照相机的闪光灯好像黑暗中的放电管一样，把他的坠落化为一系列冻结的瞬间，一个闪烁的下落的定格动画。他整理好自己，仍旧坐在地上，把微笑提供给狗仔队，直到他们拍够了他的照片开始散开，喃喃不停。

“你还没完全向我展示哥谭。”克拉克在最后一个旁观者消失在黑暗中后说。

布鲁斯站了起来，掸着肮脏的裤子膝盖。“对。抱歉，最近很忙。必须带一个可爱的卡斯尼亚公主到处逛，事情一桩接一桩……”他对克拉克抛媚眼。“你懂怎么回事。”

“不太懂。”

“好吧，那么你显然去的都是错误的派对。”布鲁斯轻快地说。“但我保证我想办法给你排进下星期。和我的秘书联系，我们想想办法。”

克拉克克制住激怒的感觉。“听起来不错。”他这么说是因为没有被明确的回绝掉。“反正我还有其他的人要采访。比如我还没和市长或者戈登局长谈过，而且我明天下午三点半还和亚伦·卡什有约。”

布鲁斯目光闪烁。然后他微笑起来。“和约翰尼·卡什有什么关系吗？”

“不，他是阿克汉姆精神病院的安全主管。” _这你知道的非常清楚_ 。克拉克转身背对布鲁斯，开始走向公园大门。“他说他考虑让我采访一下小丑。那会是第一次，我不能错过这样一个独家新闻……”

“——克拉克。”他转过身看见布鲁斯非常僵硬地站在月光中，脸色苍白。“他不会让你见小丑。没有人可以见小丑。”

“他说他会考虑。我希望我能够说服他……”

“ _没有人_ 见小丑。这才是应当做的。”布鲁斯说，他的嗓音如铅般沉重苍白。“你不能见他，克拉克。如果这畜生没能找到什么法子直接杀了你，他就会……扭曲你。”他的嗓音中有种恶心的憎恶。“他能做到，把任何光明和有意义的东西都变为灰土，变为自身的拙劣嘲讽。他会取走所有你爱的东西，把你的爱歪曲，成为一个不断流脓的疮疤的空虚外壳。”

克拉克是故意引诱他的，一个巧妙的威胁：如果克拉克对于蝙蝠侠和邓特的理论是正确的，那么小丑就是除此以外唯一一个知道整个故事的人。但是布鲁斯的热切让他猝不及防。“不管你怎么想，韦恩先生，我不是一个容易被操纵的人。”

“你没 _明白_ ！”布鲁斯厉声说。“那不是操纵，那是……腐化。而你越是崇高，越是纯净而高尚，他就会把你的心往污秽中拖得更深。他会让你选择，让你牺牲某些你爱的东西，然后你会发现你的牺牲 _一文不值_ 。然后他会大笑。”布鲁斯的拳头握紧了。“他 _大笑_ 。”

“就像他对哈维·邓特做的。”克拉克说，然后布鲁斯的脸变得空白而封闭。

“不是哈维。”布鲁斯说。“蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠不过是一个平庸的，过度热忱的义警，然后小丑出现了，现在他要对所有那些死亡负责……”

“——蝙蝠侠没有杀那些人。”克拉克插嘴，但布鲁斯只是抬高嗓门盖过了他的话。

“……他 _要对所有那些死亡负责_ 。”他愤怒地重复。“变成了一个恐惧和绝望的象征，象征着哥谭所有不好的事物。你 _必须_ 看到这点！”

“如果他变成了那样的象征，有一部分是因为 _你_ 对他所做的事！”克拉克保持着音量，但布鲁斯好像那是喊叫一样退缩了一下。“小丑对你说了什么，韦恩先生？”

布鲁斯瞪着他。“我从未……”

“——他在你为哈维·邓特举行的筹款宴会上。他把瑞秋·道斯扔出一扇窗后消失了。你也消失了。他找上了你吗？”克拉克开始走向布鲁斯，但布鲁斯后退了一步。“他让 _你_ 做了什么选择？他怎样把你的心拖入污秽中？”他持续向前直到他离布鲁斯非常之近。“你做出了怎样的牺牲？”

布鲁斯的呼吸又快又浅，他的嗓音嘶哑。“牺牲。”他对着克拉克眨眼，好像正看着明亮的光。“牺牲。”然后一抹淘气的微笑扭曲了他的嘴角，惊人的不调和。当他再次开口他的声音中充满了轻浮的笑意。“小丑没有在我身上浪费时间。他才不在乎 _布鲁斯·韦恩_ 。”他冷笑，“他追寻那些能做出改变的人。那些重要的人。 _好人_ 。他想让我做出什么牺牲？我的飞车？我漂亮的姑娘和男孩们？我的进口香槟酒？”他低笑着，但是他的双眼暗沉。“别搞笑了，克拉克。你不能腐蚀一个已经烂到骨子里的人。”他摇摇头，溺爱地笑着，好像面对一个可爱的孩子。“我明天三点在韦恩大厦门口接你，向你展示更多哥谭。我们会有一个下午。”

“我告诉你我和亚伦·卡什三点半有约了。”

“我就那时候有时间，克拉克。不来就算了，我是个很忙的人。说到这个……”他从胸袋中拿出一只手机，按下一个键。“阿尔弗雷德？我在罗宾逊公园的西门。我的降落伞缠到一棵树上了……过来把它搞下来这样警察就不会把乱扔垃圾的罚单拍到我脸上了，好吗？”他关上手机对克拉克咧嘴一笑。“那，明天三点，怎样？”

“如果你不出现，我还是会去阿克汉姆。”

布鲁斯挥手否决他。“当然，当然。那就三点——定了，除非我发现某些更有趣的事情能做。”他毫无顾忌地抛个媚眼。“或者 _某人_ 。”

克拉克看着他逛回韦恩大厦，从他的定制西服上掸下小枝和树叶。然后他慢慢走向那颗樱桃树，靠了上去。阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯几分钟之后发现了他，注视着天蓝色的降落伞。

“为什么他要这么做？”克拉克在阿尔弗雷德对他眨着眼的时候问道。“所有这些……”他挥舞着双手。“从高楼跳下，攀岩，撞车。为什么他毫无理由地把生命置于危险中？”

阿尔弗雷德的脸在月光下呈现出灰色。“因为他所拥有的生活，正是因为如此才拥有的。”阿尔弗雷德说。“你必须理解。当他的双亲死去时，布鲁斯……迷失了。”

克拉克点头。“幸存者内疚。我……明白一些。”

阿尔弗雷德偏过头。“韦恩少爷的行动既不像你想的那样随便，也不是毫无目的的。我相信在那些危急时刻，当他似乎是将自己投入随心所欲的危险中时，是他少有的内心平静的时刻。”

“他不必做那些事。”克拉克说，“有其他的方法。”

“对其他人来说可能如此。”阿尔弗雷德说。他开始向树接近，但克拉克抬起一只手阻止了他。

“让我来。”克拉克爬到树上，开始解开缠在枝条上的丝绸。“他不太礼貌，让你来收拾他留下的混乱。”

在地面上，阿尔弗雷德低声轻笑。“我相信他的动机更多是因为警觉而不是懒惰。你似乎……让他紧张。”

克拉克差点从树上掉下来。“你说过你不会告诉他的……！”

阿尔弗雷德对着他皱眉，他的表情混合着困惑与受冒犯。“我的确没有。”

“你不会是说他怕 _我_ 吧。”克拉克说，对着缠结的降落伞绳皱起眉。就算有着显微视力，他也不确定他能搞定着一团乱，但他不想就这么弄断。“哦，我想他担心的是那篇报道。”

“那可能是其中的一部分。”

“好吧，至少他同意明天见我。那花了些功夫，但是……”

“——他同意了？”阿尔弗雷德的嗓音是那么惊讶，克拉克低头看向他，但管家的脸已经恢复到平时的不动声色。

“他说他明天三点在韦恩大厦和我碰头。”降落伞绳上的最后一个结终于松开了，克拉克发出小小的胜利呼声把降落伞扯开，让它落向阿尔弗雷德。“确保他会出现，好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德抓住半空中飘动的布料，敏捷迅速地叠了起来。“他会的，哪怕需要我捆起他的四肢亲自送来，肯特先生。”

现在公园中除了他俩空无一人，但克拉克依然花时间从树上爬了下来，就好像重力能够作用于他。阿尔弗雷德查看了他一通，带着那种一生都在照顾他人的无意识的效率从他的西服上摘出一些小树枝。

“我能否请问，”阿尔弗雷德仍旧看着他的肩膀说，“您对韦恩少爷的意图究竟为何？”只有阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，克拉克想，能把“韦恩少爷”说的好像“我的孩子”。

“为什么每个人都这么问我？”阿尔弗雷德的眉毛挑了起来。“我是说，每个人都假设我在勾引他，或者他在勾引我，之类的。不是那样。”克拉克说，“我是说，不是说他不英俊和迷人。”他加上。阿尔弗雷德的眉毛回到原位，看起来显然被逗乐了，这只让克拉克更加慌乱。“我喜欢和他在一起。不止是因为报道，虽然他对于哥谭有许多有用的信息。那……不止那些。我想要帮助他。我想要……保护他，我猜。”他耸肩，笑了一下。“我知道那听起来很蠢，但当我和他在一起的时候，我想要保护他。”

阿尔弗雷德的表情不再逗趣。“那完全不蠢，肯特先生。但布鲁斯·韦恩不需要保护。”他的手在拿着的蓝色丝绸上握紧了，一个飞逝的无助动作。他的视线越过克拉克看向哥谭闪亮的灯光。“他需要的是 _救赎_ 。而我担心那无法给予。即使是超人也不行。”


	7. 坠落之人 第六章

卢修斯·福克斯放好最后一份图表，伴着故意的“咔哒”声锁上抽屉。他飞快地瞥了他的雇主一眼，和他一起走向高保全电梯那沉重的钢门。“顺便说一句，”他说，“有位肯特先生昨天来见我。他似乎急于见到你。”

如果布鲁斯·韦恩知道他完全严格地缺乏反应泄露了那么多的讯息给卢修斯，他多半会故意显示出更多的回应。“唔。”他说着，戳了一下“上升”按钮。“是。他应该来见我，在……”对着遮住昨夜与樱桃树的遭遇中得到的一部分擦伤的厚重银表的一瞥。“……两小时之内。”

“他似乎……很爱打听。”

布鲁斯咕哝一声，盯着楼层指示。电梯门沉重地打开，他们踏了进去。

“他似乎还觉得你相当迷人。”卢修斯说。他听到布鲁斯猛地吸了口气，从钢制大门的倒影中看见凹陷的双眼扫视着他。“我完全不懂为什么。”他温和地补充。

“我才没这个时间。”布鲁斯喃喃，更多是自言自语而不是对卢修斯说。“我是说，和他保持密切并注意他的行踪是很有用的。但这是……这是……”

卢修斯伸出手按下停止行驶中的电梯的钮。“韦恩先生。”布鲁斯好像没专心听他说话一样眨着眼。“你是个人类。你需要人际关系。”

“我有你，我有……”

“不是像阿尔弗雷德和我这样的老人家。”卢修斯柔和地说。“你需要一些我们给不了你的东西。”

布鲁斯盯着电梯按钮，卢修斯有些震惊地看着他的脸红了。“那太冒险了。”他说，“如果他看到我……脱掉衣服，他会发现……”

“我不是在说 _性_ 。”卢修斯说，不知道他更多地是感到惋惜还是恼火。“你需要一个朋友。”

布鲁斯闭上双眼，好像卢修斯给了他当胸一拳。“如果我不能告诉他真相我就无法做他的朋友。而我不能那样做。”

“我懂。”他的确懂。布鲁斯失去了太多以至于不能再次放下防备。“但我们都有我们的朋友从未见过的一面。或许你可以……让他见识到尽可能多的部分。就除了 _那个_ 。”

布鲁斯倾身向前，短暂地把前额靠在电梯闪亮的银色墙面上。他的倒影凝视着他，苍白而疲惫。“除了 _那个_ ，卢修斯……我没有剩下多少可以见识的部分，没什么有价值的。”

“我不相信，先生。”卢修斯戳了再次启动电梯的按钮，听到自己嗓音中的严峻。“我完全不相信。”

：：：

克拉克·肯特猛地合上他的手机，皱着眉，这时一辆午夜蓝的敞篷车靠到了路边，布鲁斯·韦恩从里面欢快地向他挥着手，就好像他才没有在昨天晚上差点摔死一样。“在你冻死之前快上车。”布鲁斯喊道。

车子的内部是复古装饰——深棕的皮革，带指针的圆形仪表盘，纤细、宽大的方向盘。令人印象深刻的细节表现，克拉克想着，然后看得更仔细，皱起眉。

“韦恩先生，这辆车……”

“1959年的法拉利加利福尼亚Spyder LWB。”布鲁斯宣布。他拍着方向盘，好像那是只奇异而受宠的宠物。

克拉克瞪着他。“这一定要花上好几百万美元！”

布鲁斯仰起头大笑，把车子驶回车流中。“世界上有十辆这个款式的车，克拉克。”他的右手带着明显的亲密暗示爱抚着变速杆，敏捷地穿梭在城市街道中。“我只是对因为天气太冷不能打开顶蓬感到遗憾。”他斜了克拉克的脸一眼。“当然这不关我事，但是你今天看起来闷闷不乐。出什么问题了？”

“我刚挂掉杰克·赖德的电话。”克拉克说。“他希望我参加他明天的秀，谈谈对于‘蝙蝠侠威胁的大都会观点’。”

布鲁斯方向盘可能打得有些太猛，法拉利的轮胎尖叫着转过拐角。“你知道我们的交易不仅仅适用于报纸，也包括没人会看的不切实际的假新闻秀？”他的声音紧绷。

“佩里说我一定要去，他说这会是《日报》一次良好的宣传机会。”

“那没有回答我的问题。”

克拉克对着窗外看了一会儿。“当然。顺便，就算我想，赖德可能也不会让我说完。他比你还要痛恨蝙蝠侠。”

“那人是个混蛋。”布鲁斯喃喃，“但就算混蛋有时候也会说对。”

“所以不。”克拉克说，“我没有在明天的秀里坚持蝙蝠侠的无辜的计划。”他注意到布鲁斯的肩膀放松下来，他的眉头松开，忍不住加上一句：“我不是为了 _你_ 才这么做，你要知道。”

布鲁斯对他投去轻松的笑容。“我只是为了明天不用想办法切断赖德工作室的电源感到放心。”他说，“那会从我繁忙的时间表里花掉 _好几分钟_ ，字面意义上的。”

“哈，哈。”克拉克说。布鲁斯转上一条排列着繁茂胡桃树的小路。今天的游览从一些更高级的街区开始，沿着蜿蜒的林荫大道，经过富丽堂皇的褐石公寓。在那之后，布鲁斯开车穿过一些克拉克在哥谭见过的最破落，衰败的地区。“不想让你只看到一半。”布鲁斯对着克拉克询问的表情说。“有些人会说这是哥谭的真实之心。当然不是我。”他笑着说。“不是公开的。我有我股东的尊严要考虑。”

然而，没有什么能隐藏起他指着一个管理良好的小社区公园时眼中闪烁的骄傲。“看看这个。”他说着，在他们经过一块宣告这个地区在一个团体管辖下的告示牌时放慢速度。“让我们给犯罪搞个 **缺口** （1）。”告示牌这样写着。“这是新的。”布鲁斯说，“几个月前才开始。”他转向克拉克的微笑中带着祈求的意味： _请听听，请理解_ 。

克拉克听了，但他不确定他能理解。

布鲁斯指出更多的地标，唠叨着它们的历史，用着能震惊他平时相处的名流们的熟悉。他似乎知道哪些宅邸中有鬼魂或悲剧，哪块被修补的卵石路面上发生过骚乱或事故。从他的眼中看去，整个城市似乎都浸润在历史里，包裹在故事的迷雾中。

当布鲁斯瞥向他的手表时太阳已经开始落下，克拉克本以为他会建议把克拉克带回他的旅馆，但事实上他说的却是“我们叫些外卖然后一起穿过全城如何？这样你就能一次看过整个城市。”

片刻之后克拉克发现他拿着一个装着外带皮塔肉卷（2）的袋子，跟着法拉利在车流中进出。“而这就是我们的新三门大桥。”布鲁斯说，在他们开始穿越这座优雅壮阔的斜拉锁桥时挥手示意。“哥谭最新的大桥，造了不过十年。双层——火车就从我们下面经过。”

克拉克向外看去，河流在遥远的下方，点缀着浮冰。一艘船笨重地搅动着水面，向城市驶去。“那是渡轮……”

“其中一艘，没错。”布鲁斯在绕过两辆卡车的同时向河上瞟了一眼。“那是自由号。”他毫不犹豫地说，即使看不到船头上的名字。“你有采访过船上的乘客吗？ _那_ 会是个鼓舞人心的报道。”

“我还没有。”克拉克说着，在他的本子上做了笔记。当然，已经有其他报纸写过了。但是作为一个关于哥谭的更大报道的一部分……他对自己略微做了个鬼脸。他 _已经_ 有一个关于哥谭的故事了，现在的问题是要说服布鲁斯那是个应该被报道的故事。

“我可以介绍他们中的一个给你。约翰·麦圭尔，虽然通常的称呼是‘小个儿’。”布鲁斯自己轻笑起来，好像那是个私人笑话。“他在灵魂号上。”

“是那些罪犯坐的那艘船。”克拉克惊讶地说。他原以为布鲁斯会来往的都是普通市民。

“他几个月后得到假释。现在在为韦恩企业工作。特殊扩展项目。”布鲁斯又超过另一辆半拖车，大桥的支柱从窗外掠过。“现在看来他非常擅长微电子。”他飞快地对克拉克笑了一下。“看到没？我有时候也是有用的。”

“你非常有帮助，韦恩先生。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯的手把方向盘握得更紧了些，他向左转驶下大桥。道路盘旋着沿着悬崖向上，布鲁斯过每个弯的速度都太快了些。终于他停在了一个眺望点上：在他们下方，河岸平原上排列着仓库和工厂，但是哥谭的主体像是一个珍宝库，在黑天鹅绒上洒满了宝石。布鲁斯伸出手从克拉克手中抓过装皮塔肉卷的袋子。“这里是最好的。“他喃喃，拿出一个长方形的包裹递给克拉克。

克拉克看着发亮的皮革和闪烁的铬合金，被把酸奶黄瓜酱搞到一辆古董法拉利上的主意吓到呆滞。但布鲁斯已经拆开他自己的那份，贪婪地吞吃起来。“对我谈谈你自己。”布鲁斯嘴里塞得满满地说。

克拉克对他眨着眼，然后让自己小心的打开肉卷包装的一角，咬了一小口。“没什么可说的。”他说。

“别说笑了。”布鲁斯说，“每个人都有故事可说。你的从堪萨斯开始——怎么？我有能力往谷歌里面输个名字。”他对着克拉克的表情说。

“好吧，那是个很普通的童年。” _对一个有超能力的外星人来说_ 。“我还是婴儿的时候被收养了，我不记得自己的亲生父母。”他不想说得太多，但他发现自己谈论起他的父母，他的童年。他本期望着布鲁斯的注意力会转移，但他用热烈的专注聆听着，就好像从极高处俯视，想要记住地貌那样。克拉克说到农场，清晨母牛的哞叫，风中玉米田的波浪。“那是个成长的完美地方。”他柔声说，回忆着。

“但你从未真正觉得自己适应那里。”布鲁斯在克拉克看向他的时候耸耸肩。“我是说，你没有留在那儿，不是吗？”

克拉克回以耸肩。“我爱上了文字。”他说，“把它们组织在一起，看着它们把想法化为现实。”

“你需要到某个你感到能发挥作用的地方去。”布鲁斯点点头，又咬了一口。“大都会是个很好的选择，明日之都什么的。”

“大都会总是向前看。”克拉克深思着说。“我们好像那么急着把过去留在身后。”

“过去并不总是美丽的。”布鲁斯说，看着哥谭。

“那些没能从过去中学习的人注定要重复历史。”

布鲁斯哼了一声。“桑塔亚纳（3）不是哥谭出身的。或许我们注定永远无法离开。”他的双眼比你能指望在一个穿着昂贵西装，大嚼皮塔饼的花花公子身上看到的严肃很多。“困在我们独特地狱中受诅咒的灵魂。”

灯光在黑暗中摇曳。“如果这是地狱，这也是个非常美的地狱。”克拉克评论道。

布鲁斯的微笑柔和，亲切，不是对着他的。“她很美，不是么？我黑暗而苛求的女士。”

他的嗓音中有种潜流，一种低沉而亲密的颤栗，让克拉克突然觉得自己非常隔绝在外。在月光中，他手上新鲜的抓痕是可怕的青灰色，几乎但没有完全覆盖住之前已经褪色的淤青。血痂是粗糙的，他手指下干燥的痛苦的沟壑，就好像某个失落之地的地图。

布鲁斯在看着他。

克拉克抽回手，发现他完全没什么可说的。“我希望你不要伤到自己。”他心中的想法那么多，却说了这么一句话。这些词在他自己耳中空虚地回响着。

布鲁斯的表情难以描述，月光让他的睫毛在眼中投下奇特的阴影，好像监狱的铁栏。他似乎在认真考虑怎么回答。“这就是我。”他过了一会儿后说。然后他微笑着摇摇头，又欢快起来。“你听起来好像阿尔弗雷德。”他调笑地说。“总是在担心、担心、担心。‘韦恩少爷，你需要多睡觉。’”他用夸张的英国口音说，皱起嘴唇。“‘韦恩少爷，你应该吃掉所有蔬菜。韦恩少爷，不要再有罗马式的醉酒狂欢了。’”他发动法拉利，开动车子。“你们都需要明白：没有那些醉酒狂欢，生活就像这辆车没有240马强引擎！”他的双眼在黑暗中对着克拉克闪闪发光。“所以别唠叨了好吗，克拉克？你让我发疯。”

他载着他们飚回大桥的时候看起来并不悲伤，他在车流中来回穿梭的时候低声哼着《碟中谍》的主题曲。克拉克用这片刻的宁静找回他的重心——要跟上布鲁斯迅捷的情绪变化是项挑战性的工作。

车停在克拉克的旅馆门前。“你到啦，安然无恙，一起车祸都没发生。”他耸耸肩。“看来我也不能每个晚上都超级兴奋的。”他沉思道，“当然，夜还很长……”

“你带我看了哥谭的很多地方，但我还没见过你的顶层公寓。”克拉克说。或许他能看看布鲁斯住的地方的话，他就能找到某些这个让人发疯的难以捉摸的人头脑中的某些关键。

布鲁斯的眉毛抬起，一个假笑挂在他的嘴上。“怎么， _克拉克_ 。”他喃喃，“我从没在第一次约会的时候就让人进我的顶层公寓。你觉得我是多随便的人？”

“这很难算是第一次约会。”克拉克说。布鲁斯张开嘴来反驳，但克拉克盖过了他：“至少，我们已经一起出去三次了。”

布鲁斯的嘴打开了有一秒钟，他眨了眨眼，又闭上了，重整旗鼓。“我非常 _乐意_ 让你进入我的内部圣域。”他说，设法听起来色情挑逗，“但是真的，今晚我有其他计划。”一个细小、自满的微笑。“私人计划，包含某些专门的娱乐。”他把手肘撑在变速杆上，下巴支在手里，对着克拉克微笑。“我可你带你去，如果你想的话。我已经让你看了哥谭之心，但我今晚也可以让你看看它身体的其他部分。或许能写个好故事。”

克拉克非常肯定布鲁斯是在故意诱惑他，但是那个枷锁中的黑发男人的画面不由自主地出现在他的脑海中。当他开口时，他的嗓音听起来正式而不自然。“谢谢你，但还是让你自便吧，韦恩先生。”他准备开门，却感到一只手抓住了他的袖子。

布鲁斯的微笑温暖而友好，当然克拉克是想象出了其中那一丝紧绷。“如果这是我们第三次约会，为什么你不叫我的名字？”他说。“我会……非常高兴你叫我布鲁斯。”

“我很抱歉。”克拉克说着下了车。“但我还是感到对你还没有了解到可以称呼名字。”

午夜蓝的法拉利没有从路边开走，但是克拉克背过身，走进旅馆。

：：：

阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯走进地下碉堡，发现布鲁斯穿着他海军蓝的西装，戴着领带，对着墙上的靶子扔蝙蝠镖，一个接一个。嗵，嗵，嗵。“和他见鬼去。”布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德进来后说。

“我假设您是在谈论肯特先生，先生？”

“克拉克。”伴着这个名字布鲁斯扔出又一个蝙蝠镖：嗵。“我不需要他来了解我。我不需要他来理解我。他是个爱管闲事、固执己见的混蛋。”嗵。他停下来，盯着自己手背上正在愈合的疮疤，用拇指抚过。“他碰了我。”

“那如此令人讨厌吗？”

“ _是的_ 。”布鲁斯怒骂。他从阿尔弗雷德面前急转过身，在地堡中来回踱了两圈。“我想要他那样。”他在背对着阿尔弗雷德的时候说。

“好吧，那 _是_ 很讨厌。”阿尔弗雷德说。

布鲁斯向他投去一个困扰、暴怒的瞪视。“不许笑话我。”

“绝不。”阿尔弗雷德说，轻柔得多。“但是先生……”

布鲁斯挥手做了个切断的动作。“我不能再想他——想这件事了。我有必须要做的事。”

“确实。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“我有一个多月没被发现在SM俱乐部附近出没，这个谣言沉寂下来就没有意义了。我想我该去坦得洛因（4）让人见见。”布鲁斯脱下他的西服外套，用凶猛激烈的动作扯掉领带。“我需要泡吧的衣服。”

“当然。”阿尔弗雷德说。他走到更衣间，取出一条黑色牛仔裤，一件灰色衬衫和旧外套。当他回来时，他看到布鲁斯站在那里，衬衫扣子解开，盯着什么都没有的地方。他无意识地用手指抚摸着手背上的痂。“韦恩少爷？”

布鲁斯吓了一跳。“哦，谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”他对着阿尔弗雷德手中的衣服眨眼，有一瞬间看起来好像不知道它们是作什么的。

“你确定你出去没问题吗，先生？”

“是，是，当然。”布鲁斯吸了口气。“只要……给我五分钟。”

他坐下来，把脸埋进手中。阿尔弗雷德等待着，纹丝不动地拿着衣服，布鲁斯扮演一个有需求和愉悦的人时穿的制服。

正好五分钟之后，布鲁斯站起身来。“我准备好了。”他说。

：：：

克拉克·肯特在他狭小的旅馆房间里踱着圈，每圈都怒视着哥谭的灯光。电视上，杰克·赖德在采访一个声称亲眼见过蝙蝠侠的人：“直面冰冷死亡的感觉如何？”赖德屏息的声音从电视中渗出来。“那是什么感觉，知道你面对的是一个无情的杀手，一个你的生命对他来说不值一提的人……”

克拉克突然关掉电视。

画面在他的脑海中翻滚：天蓝色的降落伞，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯的脸，褪色的淤青，变速杆上的手，哈维·邓特的雕像，韦恩大厦的阴影投射在哥谭之上。布鲁斯谈论小丑的嗓音，厌恶而腻烦。 _他追寻那些能做出改变的人。那些重要的人。_

那天晚上布鲁斯·韦恩发生了什么？他在计划什么？

_那些重要的人。_

克拉克再次打开黑猫的网页，把地址记在脑中。他穿上外套走到门口，焦躁挫败到不能再被关一秒。他能把这些都整合起来，他知道他行。他已经这么令人着急地接近了。

哥谭的灯光嘲笑着从窗口中向他闪烁，羞怯而难以捉摸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：1、原文为Let's make a dent in crime——Dent也是哈维·邓特的姓，双关什么的最讨厌了  
> 2、原文为Gyro，一种传播甚广的食品，主要是插在竖起来的铁钎上烤出来的肉，加上土豆、洋葱、酸奶黄瓜酱，用皮塔面包卷起来吃  
> 3、Santayana：美国西班牙哲学家、散文家、诗人和小说家，前文引用的是他最著名的评论之一。  
> 4、原文为Tenderloin，意思是里脊肉或者嫩腰肉……所以用了音译|||


	8. 坠落之人 第七章

克拉克·肯特把他的软呢帽缘压低了些，防水外衣的领子竖得更高，在一个安全距离外偷偷跟着布鲁斯·韦恩穿过哥谭夜晚黑暗的街道。若是哪个普通人现在都已经跟丢了，但克拉克能够看穿房屋，能听见布鲁斯的脚步声。

他不会丢失他的。

布鲁斯踏出他的豪车带来一小阵骚乱，然后大步走过许多家名字微妙的夜店和酒吧：黑猫，牺牲的羔羊，精华俱乐部，勃艮第之间。他穿着旧军大衣和牛仔裤，走起路来低头缩肩，偷偷向四周投去鬼祟的目光，好像不想引起注意似的。但是总有人在各个地方发现了他：认出他的飞快一瞥，向同伴的一句耳语。

布鲁斯·韦恩在哥谭市的夜店区徘徊了半个小时，一家店都没进。

当他终于对一个看门保镖点点头，溜进一扇融入夜色中的黑色门扉，小牌子上写着：“飞地”。克拉克在小巷的黑暗中驻足，闭上双眼。他不想看到里面有什么，不想看到布鲁斯会在里面做什么。但他关不掉布鲁斯的心跳声，稳定而平静的穿过房屋，穿过喘息和皮革抽打肌肤的声音，穿过呻吟和铁链的碰撞声……

……从另一边出去了？

克拉克发现他对着一面砖墙困惑地眨着眼。布鲁斯穿过了夜店从后门出去了，发生了什么事？人们看见了他，他在用自己的名誉冒险，他甚至都没停下来？

或许这些高档场所对他来说太安全了，这个想法穿过他的脑海。或许布鲁斯在小巷和暗影中寻觅真正的冒险，没有界限和安全词……

“不。”克拉克听见他自己的声音，这个音节就好像是由陌生人吐出，绝对确定。他从胸袋中掏出挤满了关于哥谭的各种笔记的小本，翻到最后，那里更加个人化的记录开始堆积起来。 _SM_ _的传闻是假的_ ，他草草写下。 _好像警察巡逻，不是寻找。被人看见。为什么？_ 他停下来，在最后一个词下面划了双线。

当他画完第二条下划线时，一个声音在他背后响起，克拉克吓得折断了铅笔芯。

“你为什么跟踪我？”

克拉克猛然转身发现布鲁斯·韦恩站在他身后，双手塞在外套口袋里，怒目而视。在克拉克目瞪口呆的时候，布鲁斯摘下了他头上的软呢帽。

“防雨外套，软呢帽，小记事本……你看起来就像个阿尔弗雷德·希区柯克的间谍惊悚片里的临时演员。一个荒谬可笑的临时演员。”

布鲁斯虎视眈眈地看着他，双眼好像堆砌的煤炭。阴影落在他的脸上，让他的五官呈现神秘的角度，剥去了花花公子的平淡。他看起来愤怒而危险，一个有能力做任何事的人，而克拉克感到一种恍然大悟的感觉像鞭子般在他头脑中抽打。 _当然_ 。

“我知道你在干什么。”他在能三思之前开口。“我知道。”

布鲁斯的手握紧了软呢帽，揉皱了布料。“什么？”

“我知道你在干什么。”克拉克重复。“但是你不能。你不能这样对你自己。”现在他明白了发生了什么，他能从自己的话语中感到激烈的紧迫感，燃烧着。他必须让布鲁斯明白。他 _必须做到_ 。他能拯救他。“你不能像这样抛弃你的生命。”

“抛弃我的生命？”布鲁斯的嗓音低沉、平板、非常危险。但他的双眼在黑暗中闪耀，带着某种得意的振奋，某种类似希望的东西。

“我明白。”克拉克说。“我理解你希望把自己奉献给哥谭，去拯救她。但不是用这样的方法。你不明白吗，你会害死你自己……！”

最后的词句被布鲁斯覆上他的嘴唇打断。

克拉克僵硬了片刻，在布鲁斯的手臂环住他时完全呆滞了。他的嘴唇温暖而柔和，哄骗而肉欲，克拉克发现他在震惊中依然回应，他合上双眼，品味着这感触。布鲁斯加深了这个吻，克拉克感到他的嘴唇打开，宛若在降临的欲望幻梦中，无力抗拒把布鲁斯拉得更近，直到他们紧贴着彼此，爱抚的颤栗让思考变得难以置信地困难，除了布鲁斯·韦恩的嘴，他温暖的唇……

克拉克花了些努力让自己退开。“韦恩先生，我想你正试图让我分心。”

布鲁斯靠上前再次捕获他的嘴，他的气息不稳，双眼合拢。“我做得如何？”他在迅捷准确的吻之间喃喃。

_相当棒_ ，克拉克想。他想要对布鲁斯·韦恩做——和布鲁斯·韦恩 _一起_ 做——的事情的画面拥挤在他的脑海中，让他难以集中注意。他没特别想过他会对布鲁斯有什么幻想，但显然他的潜意识为合适的时机储存了一些令人震惊的淫秽色情画面。“我不会把这放走的。”他说，设法把他的思维从一幅包含布鲁斯的法拉利前盖和一条露臀皮裤的鲜明画面前扭开。“我不会让你把自己牺牲给哥谭……”

这次他的话被一根压在唇上的手指打断。布鲁斯瞪着他，双眼又一次阴云密布。然后布鲁斯伸手从他的手里夺过笔记本。“嗨！”克拉克惊叫，布鲁斯大步走开，紧握着本子和软呢帽。

“仁慈的上帝啊。”布鲁斯嘶声说，猛地转向他，“我们才不在公共场所讨论这个。过来。”

他带领克拉克穿过小巷来到街对面一块地上停着的樱桃红色阿斯顿马丁车旁。“进去。”他命令道，打开车门把软呢帽和笔记本扔到后座。

虽然法拉利的影象还深刻地留在他的脑海中，克拉克发现红色的阿斯顿马丁前盖也可以完美地想象……他小心地坐进副驾驶座，试着平复呼吸，想些无关性爱的东西。车子伴着暗哑的轰鸣发动，布鲁斯挂上档，冲出这块空地。“那些都是掩护。”克拉克说。“酒吧，车祸，跳伞——都是为了掩护你真正在做的事情。”

布鲁斯猛吸了一口气。他的侧影在飞掠的街灯下如鹰一般热切，忧虑与振奋的光在他眼中忙碌。“你完全搞错了。”他说。

“你以为你可以公开表示立场，拯救哥谭的灵魂。”克拉克锲而不舍。布鲁斯见到一条空路，汽车伴着紧绷的呜咽猛然加速。“你以为你能让哥谭的人们看到他们可以起来对抗他。但是你不明白吗，和他较量是自杀！”

车子向右摇晃，因为布鲁斯放在方向盘上的手抽搐了一下。“什么？”

“他不会杀了你，不会直接下手。但是他受过 _多年_ 的专门训练，而你在几个月前刚刚开始。他不想要你死，但是……你可能会失足。”布鲁斯坠入夜色的画面再次充斥克拉克的脑海。“你会受伤，被杀，即使他不想那样。”

布鲁斯的表情变得非常僵硬，恐惧和希望都从其中流失了。“克拉克。我需要你告诉我你在说些什么。”

克拉克听出了他声音中的单调，但是他的头脑已经向前跃进，作出了新的联系，拼起了更多碎片。“当然他不想要你死。他当然不想。 _你被他玩弄在股掌之上_ 。”

汽车尖叫着靠向路边，冲入一个地下车库。他们经过一排排停放在耀眼白炽灯下完美无瑕难以估价的车子，然后突然停了下来。布鲁斯跳出车。“我没必要听这个。”他咆哮道，嗓音颤抖。

他大步走向电梯，但是克拉克顽强地挡着他的路。“你必须要听。”他说。布鲁斯的眼神危险，几乎是野蛮的，但克拉克坚持不懈。“你 _必须_ 要听。你必须要明白你正在完全按照蝙蝠侠希望你的那样做。”布鲁斯的下巴紧绷，双眼愤怒地闪烁，但是克拉克还在说：“我知道你想要挑战他，想要蔑视他，像个伏魔者那样把他的阴影赶出哥谭，但是这 _就是他希望你做的_ 。”布鲁斯踏向一边想要绕过他，但克拉克移动着挡住。“你看不出吗？他 _需要_ 一个可以站在光线中的公众形象，作为他的另一半。他试图直接与邓特合作，而这毁了他。所以现在他想要操纵另一个人成为哥谭的十字军斗士，作她的白骑士，而他是黑骑士。 _你_ 。”

“不。”布鲁斯说。他的脸在荧光灯下非常苍白。“你……克拉克，你错了。”

“听我说。”克拉克感到一种可怕的紧迫抓住了他，点燃他的话语，明亮而燃烧。“你和蝙蝠侠，你们因某种扭曲的复仇和救赎的循环锁在一起，但你必须放他走。你 _必须让蝙蝠侠离开，布鲁斯_ 。”某种东西在布鲁斯的双眼中燃烧，某种新的，更危险的东西，但克拉克继续说下去，孤注一掷，就好像他言语的力量能他让放弃宿怨，远离深渊。“不要让他利用你，不要让他毁了你，布鲁斯。你为这城市付出了那么多，你是那么……善良，勇敢，你值得更好的，比为了成为某种象征而放弃生命好得多，真实的你是如此……如此……” _美丽_ ，他想这样说，而从这个词前退却让他发现只余下 _为人所爱_ ，最终完全沉默。他呼吸粗重，看着布鲁斯苍白的脸。

然后完全没有了说话的余地，因为布鲁斯扑上前来俘获了他的嘴，就好像他想吞下克拉克的呼吸，消灭他的言语。这完全不像之前那个甜蜜、肉欲的吻：布鲁斯吻他就像一个快渴死的人亲吻河流，想要把它喝干，野蛮、贪婪，近乎愤怒。

克拉克体内的什么东西爆发着响应索求，满足、超越、索求更多回应。他们宛若宝剑相击，其中全无性事，没有温柔，只有如明火般彼此相遇的激情。

他们缠绕在一起，索求和给予，盲目的拉扯，迷失在亲吻中，直到克拉克重重撞上车库的墙，那冲击足以让普通人喘不上气来。他大口喘气，任何身体上的打击都不能造成这样的晕眩，所有的思维都消失了，除了碰触的需要，占有，将他自己消灭在布鲁斯的拥抱中。

他感到手指下有缝线，发现他推开了布鲁斯的薄衬衫，触摸下面的肌肤。克拉克沿着手指下粗糙的缝线向上，一条通向心脏扎手的小径。布鲁斯因为这接触激烈地抽动了一下，就好像从恶梦中醒来。他发出细小的惊讶之声，几乎像是拒绝，而即使被白热的盲目包裹，克拉克还是抽出了手，满怀渴望。

布鲁斯抓住克拉克的双手。“白痴。”他低语，他的眼睛再次合上。“见鬼的蠢材。”他的手在握住克拉克的时候颤抖着，放在他们身体之间。

“我不是蠢材。”克拉克喃喃，感到刺痛。

“不是你。”布鲁斯说，用迅捷的动作再次把克拉克的手置于他裸露的皮肤上。克拉克超级敏感的触觉可以感到每处擦伤，手指下每处细微的伤痕。他用拇指慢慢沿着布鲁斯的胸廓移动，听到布鲁斯发出破碎的声音，他的背向他弓起，满是筋腱、骨骼和纠结的肌肉。“不是你。”布鲁斯沙哑地重复。“从来不是你，克拉克。”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克说，吻着他的脖子，吸入他的气息，把双手抚过饱受折磨的皮肤。“听我说，你不必这样做，你不必独自面对他。”

布鲁斯发出一种痛苦破碎的声音。“你错了。”他凶猛地说，摇晃着克拉克的衣领。他的视线集中在克拉克的脸上，好像在看着某种难以置信地遥远和美丽的东西，满是怒火和渴望。 _我不相信你_ ，他的眼睛说。 _再告诉我一次_ 。

“你不是孤独的。”克拉克说。 _如此热情，就好像黑暗的正义火焰，一处永不熄灭的火光_ ……“我们不是孤独的。”

布鲁斯再起亲吻克拉克，就好像在挑衅他，看他是不是敢走开。如果他听到了人称代词上的变化，似乎也没有在意。但是克拉克记住了，谜题的最后一块在他的心中归位。

“我们可以一起干。”他贴着布鲁斯因亲吻而受损的嘴说。“我不会让蝙蝠侠毁掉你。”

布鲁斯做了个深呼吸，就好像被冷水当头浇下。他没有推开，但是他的身体变得疏远而拘谨。“蝙蝠侠不能毁灭我。”他说，“而你也没法帮助我。”他倾身向前，他的嘴唇爱抚着克拉克的耳廓。“但是谢谢你，”他低语，如此之轻以至于他可能都听不到他自己的声音。“为你愿意尝试。”

然后他离开了克拉克的怀抱，向车走去。他打开门，伸手到后座拿出克拉克压扁的软呢帽。他把帽子扔给克拉克，走向打开的电梯门。

克拉克从未注意到他的动作是多么流畅而优雅，直到他现在变得僵硬、别扭，就好像受了重伤。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克说，听见自己声音中抽泣般的无助，布鲁斯像被抓住一样停了下来，一只手紧握成拳，没有转身。

“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯说。电梯门关上，他走了。

克拉克跪下来捡起脚边的软呢帽，已经被他们俩挤成了不像样子的一团。通往外面的门悄声打开，在漫长的一段时间后，克拉克直起身，走出车库，双眼无神。门在他身后合上，把他关在了外面，他看着手中乱糟糟的布料，思绪在非常遥远的地方。 _你没法帮我。_

_我们不是孤独的_ 。

缓慢地，仔细地，克拉克重新把软呢帽恢复成最初的形状，流连在每一条折痕和褶皱，直到那看起来像新的一样。

当他把帽子戴在头上走向他的旅馆时，他又在微笑了。


	9. 坠落之人 第八章

 

“——你根本就没在 _听_ 我说话！我这辈子从来没有受到过这样的侮辱！”

超人对着电波女义愤填膺的表情眨眼，把她放在斯崔克岛监狱的大门外。“不好意思？”他礼貌地说。

她复杂地耸了耸被捆起来的双臂，翻了个白眼。“算了。十分钟的头等俏皮话和讽刺，全浪费在漠视队长身上。”她对着正在接近的守卫说。她狠毒地瞪了超人一眼。“他甚至在和我战斗的时候都 _没用心_ 。一个姑娘有自己的骄傲，你懂的。”

“我很抱歉，威利斯小姐。如果你将你的能力用在善事而非恶行上，我会更乐意将我的注意贡献给你。”

“喔，用你那蓝屁屁打赌你会把你的注意献给我！”电波女被带走时回头叫喊着。“下次我要把你那自鸣得意的表情揍下来！好像我会忘了这侮辱……”

大门在她身后“哐当”关闭，闷住了她的咆哮。超人放松地叹了口气，他的思绪已经从她身上转开，回到了哥谭和布鲁斯。

布鲁斯。

他原希望在大都会巡逻一夜能给他们彼此一些空间，但实际上那不过是在他的头脑中造成了某种死循环，关于前一夜的感觉和情感：他手指下粗糙的缝线，耳中嘶哑的呼吸，布鲁斯凶猛的嘴……

斯崔克岛的安保人员奇怪地看着他，超人发现他正揉着自己的下唇，茫然地盯着空中。他看起来洋洋自得吗？他怀疑大部分是恍惚。快速道歉后他升入空中，远远高于大都会，向更高处翱翔，到达大气开始稀薄，晨光变为半透明的蔚蓝的地方。一个天神的视野，露易丝曾经这么称呼，但是他现在的感觉和神没有一点相似。

 _你没法帮我_ ，布鲁斯对克拉克·肯特这样说。但是无论他多么真挚地相信这点，他还是有一部分渴望受到帮助，即使在他推开克拉克时也有一部分想要拉近他。他扔给克拉克他的帽子，把他带到门口。

但是他还把克拉克的笔记本留在他的车后座。

超人让自己向下掉落，让重力把他带入终端速率，摩擦力使他的披风边缘在坠向哥谭的过程中冒出火光。

：：：

“调查记者！”蝙蝠侠把他的护手扔到空中别墅的另一边，阿尔弗雷德看着它像一只黑蜘蛛一般滑过擦亮的瓷砖地面。 “才华横溢的热门新闻记者，得了吧！”布鲁斯·韦恩过了半夜才从红灯区远足回来，换上制服一言不发地当着阿尔弗雷德消失在夜色中，直到太阳升起的时候才回来。他拧下一只靴子，让它愤怒地“嗵”一声砸在地上。“他所有那些细致的 _调查_ ，所有的直觉和预感，最后让他得出结论说我在受训去打倒蝙蝠侠。”

阿尔弗雷德目瞪口呆的看着他。“啥？”

布鲁斯脱下面罩，因为扯到头发而皱眉。“克拉克·肯特，天才的记者，认定蝙蝠侠正设计让布鲁斯·韦恩作为哈维·邓特的替代者出现在公众面前。他觉得我被他玩弄在股掌之中，想要做某为种义警式的英雄起来反对黑骑士。”

“真是见鬼。”阿尔弗雷德茫然地说。

布鲁斯无视了阿尔弗雷德不合个性的失误，把面罩远远扔开。那落在一个沙发上，空虚的眼洞责备地望着他。“他 _怎么能_ 这么接近却又错的那么离谱！我以为……有一个瞬间，我真的以为……”他的声音断了，忙着把自己从装甲里扒出来。

阿尔弗雷德捡起零部件，试图重拾他的沉着并找出究竟是哪里出了那么可怕的错误。

“所有那些愚蠢的……愚蠢的……”布鲁斯的手在一个搭扣上打了滑，他诅咒着，撕扯着布料就好像在和敌人搏斗。“他应该是 _聪明_ 的，但实际上他只是在说着 _胡话_ ，他 _什么都_ 不明白……”当他的胸甲终于松开落到地上时，他的声音在颤抖。

“而你想要他明白。”阿尔弗雷德慢慢说。

布鲁斯穿上浴袍时瞪着他的眼神一言难尽。

“那么以上帝的名义，先生， _告诉他_ 。”阿尔弗雷德恳求道，“我相信你可以信任他。”

“当然我能信任他。”布鲁斯好像阿尔弗雷德羞辱了他一般咆哮着。“他可能会不赞成，但他绝不会背叛我的信任。”

“那么……”

“——太危险了。”布鲁斯平板地说。“和我有联系，和蝙蝠侠……那几乎让戈登失去了他的家庭。那让瑞秋和哈维失去了 _所有_ 。我不能以他的生命冒险。那……”他支吾着，盯着地板上的铠甲。“阿尔弗雷德，他太重要，不能冒险。”

阿尔弗雷德弯下腰捡起最后一块皮革和诺梅克斯纤维，他心中懊恼与希望的战争从未显露在脸上。“你现在准备怎么做，先生？”

“或许他会就这么回大都会，抛下这事 。”布鲁斯说。他看着阿尔弗雷德的脸。“但这相当不可能，不是吗？”

“极其正确。”阿尔弗雷德从他的口袋里掏出一个小蓝皮笔记本。“尤其是当我早晨清理您的车时在里面发现这个的情况下。您忘了这个真是邋遢，先生。”他说着递过笔记本。“可能有人会怀疑您是想给他一个回来的理由。”

布鲁斯翻开笔记本，扫视其中凌乱的笔迹。“和我那见鬼的潜意识去说吧。”他喃喃。他叹着气，用手梳过头发，把它搞得汗津津乱糟糟的。“我要去清理一下，如果他在我淋浴的时候来了，告诉他等我。”

“您准备对他说什么？”

“我通常说的那些。”布鲁斯说着站起身来伸了个懒腰，他的脖子咔咔响。“我会说出足够的事实来创造一个更可信的谎言，而他终将离开，让我自个儿呆着。”

他对自己点点头，啪嗒啪嗒地走向浴室，显然相信他听起来是坚定而不是凄凉。

：：：

克拉克·肯特调整下他的领带，等在空中别墅的接待室里。对讲机响了起来，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯被过滤的声音说“韦恩少爷正在等您，肯特先生。请上来。”

电梯门打开来，克拉克走进去，升到哥谭上空布鲁斯·韦恩的私人空中别墅中。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯在他走出来时说。“能再见到你多么愉快。”他的头发还是潮的，略微落到眼前。他拿着一杯马丁尼酒，穿着休闲裤和一件绸衬衫，一幅在家中的享乐主义者的肖像画。“我猜你是为了你的笔记本来的？对此真是抱歉。”

克拉克环视着空中别墅，开放、空旷，而且几乎没有任何装饰。所有东西都是朴实的钢和玻璃，搭配黑色或白色。这里几乎没有个性的痕迹。

然后布鲁斯按了墙上的一个钮，巨大的平板玻璃窗前的百叶窗滑开了，克拉克明白了为什么在这空中别墅里感觉不到布鲁斯。

哥谭在公寓的四周展开，每扇窗户都展现出精美的城市景观。哥谭本身就是这空中别墅唯一的装饰，它的珠宝和成品。

“要我为你拿些喝的吗？”布鲁斯说，晃晃他的杯子。“这世界上的某个地方是五点，我总是这么说。”

“那饮料里一滴酒精都没有。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯啜了一口，对他假笑。“好吧，那我们可以谈谈秀兰·邓波儿（1）。”他说他大步走到吧台前，倒出姜汁汽水，加上一些石榴糖浆，然后点缀上一颗樱桃。“干杯。”他说着，递给克拉克。

“我们需要谈谈。”克拉克接过杯子时说。“我必须告诉你……”

“我知道。”布鲁斯说。微笑从他的脸上溜走，他看起来非常严肃。“我……昨天晚上就在想，不止是吻。”他带着飞掠而过的笑容加上一句。“不，我只是在想你说的话。”他放下杯子，走到床边，注视着外面的城市。“关于如果我去追逐蝙蝠侠是浪费我的生命。或许你是对的。或许与他战斗是种浪费。你让我想了很多，而且……”

克拉克把一根手指放在布鲁斯的嘴唇上打断了他的话。“停下。”他说。“这不是我来这儿的原因。而且你也不是那种那么容易就会放弃的人。”

布鲁斯的眼中有愤怒闪过。“我不认为你像你认为的那样了解我。”他说，但他亲吻了克拉克的手指。

“你不是在拼凑什么随便的计划。”克拉克说。“当蝙蝠侠第一次出现时你就致力于此。你有一个在英国秘密情报处受过训的管家。他帮你做后勤，定战略，还有医疗救护。”

“他还擦窗户。”布鲁斯贴着克拉克的手指说。“他是管家中的标准瑞士军刀。无价之宝。”

“你时不时的撞坏你的车——但总是那些寻常的，你可以有替代品的。这不是你的嬉闹，这是个严肃的计划，而你不会放弃，只是因为随便什么家伙……”布鲁斯把他的手指含进了嘴里，克拉克有一刻忘记了他想说什么。“呃，随便什么家伙勾搭上你一阵。”

布鲁斯轻轻咬了他的手指，含着它微笑。“你很确定不是随便什么家伙。”他含混地说。

“你是对的。”克拉克说。“但不是你以为的那样。布鲁斯……”

布鲁斯正忙着吸吮他的手指；克拉克收回手指，布鲁斯撅起嘴。“克拉克，我是认真的。我没有与蝙蝠侠战斗的意图。而关于我们昨天晚上做的其他事……”他微笑，但他的眼睛周围有种紧绷，让他看起来更像是担忧而不是诱惑。“如果你喜欢，我们可以快乐地胡闹到你的报道写完。但说真的，克拉克，你很明白的知道想要做长线是不可能的。让我们就找些乐子。”他说着，蹭着克拉克的耳朵。“我不是……喜欢长线的那种人。”

“我觉得你是。”克拉克说。“而且我觉得我们可以一起做些大事。布鲁斯，有些东西我想让你看。”他开始解开他的领带。“这……真的很难搞。”他说，他的双手在颤抖。

布鲁斯的双眼会意地睁大，变得色迷迷地。“好吧，我也是希望见识下的，我坦白，我也愿意认为已经可以搞搞了，但我不觉得你会那么快……就……让……我……”

他的声音在克拉克解开衬衫扣子时渐渐消失，下面露出了红蓝两色的布料，和金色的徽章。

很长一段时间以后，他的双眼从克拉克的胸前抬起。“克拉克，你究竟是从哪儿弄到一件超人制服的，而且你为什么要穿在衣服下面？”

克拉克脱下他的眼镜，拨弄他的刘海直到它们就位。

布鲁斯木然凝视。“好吧，你扮演超人扮得超好的。”他困惑地说。“这究竟是做什么用的？你要帮我从哥谭筹款吗？用扮演……”

“ _布鲁斯_ 。”克拉克双手环住他，让他们两个都升入空中，飘向天花板。“这就是我。我是……”

他的话被布鲁斯的表情打断，他变得完全苍白而僵硬。“ _耶稣啊_ 。”布鲁斯喘息着。

“不，只是超人。”克拉克轻笑，但布鲁斯似乎根本没听见这笑话。他瞪着克拉克，表情一片空白，呼吸短促。克拉克让他们重新落到地板上。“布鲁斯？”

“不。”布鲁斯说。他后退了一步，远离克拉克。“我不能……”他陷入沉默，没有说完那句话，瞪着克拉克好像他的思维在不受控制地飞驰。

“我很抱歉没有更早告诉你。”克拉克说，扣上他的衬衫，突然对于面对布鲁斯的反应感到尴尬和没有自信。“这……从来都找不到一个好时机，我猜。我应该更早告诉你的。”

“不。”布鲁斯再次开口。“我……我理解。”他茫然地摇摇头。“再让我看一次。”

克拉克让自己离开地面几尺，看着布鲁斯的双眼睁大。“等等。”克拉克说，“让我……”他抓住沙发举过头顶，仍然漂浮着。

布鲁斯发出一种窒息的声音，眼神呆滞。“你是超人。”他说。

“对。”克拉克说，放下沙发。“而且你看不出来吗，布鲁斯，这意味着我能 _帮助_ 你。我不只是个记者，我们一起能做到那么多事……”

“——你必须走。”布鲁斯说。他的嗓音完全冷酷无情，除了一丝惊慌。“我现在不能应付这个。”他的视线第一次离开克拉克，激动地环视着房间，然后猛扑上前敲打着墙上的一个按钮。“阿尔弗雷德！”他喊道，“阿尔弗雷德？你现在能带肯特先生出去吗？马上？”

“见鬼，布鲁斯。”克拉克咬着牙。“你竟敢把我关在外面。让我 _帮忙_ ，只要告诉我……”布鲁斯依然面无表情，他的头微微摇晃着，好像要否定。“你看，我让这对你来说简单些。我用你平时常说的话。如果要我帮你，只要说……”克拉克放低声音咆哮，“‘我不需要帮助，我不需要任何人来帮倒忙。’这样你不用勉强自己。好吗？”布鲁斯盯着他的胸口，好像那S徽章会透过衣服发光。“布鲁斯？”

“你不能。”布鲁斯说。“你不能就这么告诉我然后指望我会处理了就没事。这……这改变了一切。我不能……”他抬头对上克拉克的双眼，但他的目光内省，失神。“给我二十四小时。我需要思考。”克拉克准备说什么，但是布鲁斯剧烈地摇头。“ _二十四小时_ ，克拉克，不要……不要逼我。”

克拉克想象过布鲁斯各种各样的反应，从愤怒到得意，但这完全茫然的困惑从来不在选项中。“好吧。”他对着布鲁斯苍白的脸和震惊的双眼柔声说。“不管怎样还有几个小时我就要去参加杰克·赖德的秀。我会给你空间，但明晚我会回来。还有布鲁斯……”布鲁斯对他眨眼，就好像看着一个陌生人。“我总是想，或许我……或许超人……能和蝙蝠侠合作，让我们的城市都更安全。但现在我想我不能要求一个比你更好的盟友。”他倾身向前，非常轻地吻了布鲁斯，布鲁斯几乎都没注意到。“我们不是孤独的，布鲁斯。”他说。

他留下布鲁斯站在他的空中别墅当中，盯着他离去。

：：：

芭芭拉·戈登正和她的兄弟一起从学校走回家，和麦克拉蒂先生手拉着手。麦克拉蒂先生是爹地现在要求一直和他们呆在一起的人之一，自从那个可怕的满身伤的男人弄出那个可怕的夜晚之后。麦克拉蒂先生保证芭布丝和吉米的安全——他说他是从蝙蝠侠的手中保护他们，芭布丝想告诉他他错了，但是爹地说蝙蝠侠是个好人这件事是个秘密，所以芭布丝没有告诉他。

芭布丝擅长保护秘密。

他们离家里大概还有一半路的时候一辆车突然停在他们旁边。麦克拉蒂先生把芭布丝和吉米推到身后，然后放松了下来。“昆泽尔医生。”他说，“出什么事了？”

坐在驾驶座上的女人穿着医生的白大衣。她有着金发和看上去担忧恐惧的大蓝眼睛。“麦克。”她说，“是小丑。他……他从阿克汉姆逃跑了。”她突然用一只手捂住嘴，就好像她真的吓坏了。因为这个动作，芭布丝瞥见了白大衣下面红黑两色的布料。“基于和他最后一次会面，我们认为他可能回来找孩子们。”

芭布丝缩到麦克拉蒂先生身后。昆泽尔医生安慰地对她微笑，但是她的眼睛周围有什么紧张和不对劲的东西，芭布丝一点都没觉得好些。吉米伸手抓住她的手，捏了一下，芭布丝也捏了他一下。

“让我给老局打个电话，看我们该到哪儿去。”麦克拉蒂说。

“上车再打电话，我们在移动中更安全。”昆泽尔医生说。

麦克拉蒂先生打开车后门，把吉米和芭布丝送上车，然后走到前门。他打开门，拿出他的手机，然后突然有个响声，在汽车的小空间里震耳欲聋。麦克拉蒂先生向后倒去，芭布丝因为车子没带上他就向前冲去尖叫起来。当车子倾斜时门剧烈摇晃着，芭布丝看到红色溅在窗户上，她叫得更大声，因为她想起了噩梦中的声音，枪击的声音。在她身边，吉米的脸专注而苍白，他的眼睛睁得大大的。他抓住芭布丝，他们紧紧靠在一起，车子剧烈转向，在街上颠簸着，把他们撞来撞去。

“这就是了，小子们。”芭布丝花了一会儿才认出昆泽尔医生的声音，充满了胜利的喜悦和忧虑。“没法回头了，没门！我是哈莉·奎因！不干就死！”

在孩子们瑟缩在后座上时，昆泽尔医生开始大笑，无休无止。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirley Temples：著名童星，以及同名鸡尾酒。通常供应儿童——两份姜汁汽水和/或柠檬苏打，一份橙汁，一些石榴糖浆，装饰一颗糖樱桃。


	10. 坠落之人 第九章

“我是杰克·赖德，而且 _你错_ 了。”杰克赖德从摄像机前转开身，轻敲放在桌子上的提示卡，用富有穿透力的目光盯着克拉克·肯特。“今天让我们欢迎克拉克·肯特，来自大都会《星球日报》社的记者。你正在撰文揭露蝙蝠侠，是不是？”

“那个，赖德先生，我正发现哥谭有许多比蝙蝠侠有趣得多的事。”

“比蝙蝠侠有趣得多？”赖德喷出难以置信的笑声。“肯特先生，别被加西亚市长想要强迫我们吞下去的公关胡扯蒙了。这个城市正在经历一场与穷凶极恶的面具威胁的 _战争_ ，而且……”

他突然停下，把一只手放在耳机上聆听着。“什么？哪儿？好吧，你在等什么？把信号接进来！”他重新面对摄像机，双眼中闪烁着病态的喜悦。“爆炸性新闻，伙计们。在新三门大桥上发生一起劫持事件。警方已经抵达现场，但绑匪要求我们在 _这场秀_ 中播出他的要求……”他敲击着桌上的提示卡作为强调，“……唯一能给你们提供内部消息的秀！”

“你真的应当播出这个吗？”克拉克插嘴。“我是说，劫持事件，情况多变，而且满足绑匪的要求……”

“——嗨，或许你有余裕冷静反思，平面媒体先生。”赖德用提示卡指着他。“但是在哥谭我们不耻于从这所有污秽的真实中展示真相！”他偏过头，再次面对摄像机发言。“好了，我的工程师告诉我我们有了稳定的信号。这是直播，女士们先生们，直播和爆炸性新闻，就在《哥谭圈内人》！”

显示器闪烁着亮起，观众因充满画面的那张面孔而倒吸一口气：匆忙涂抹的一条条白垩色化妆，黑色油彩环绕的双眼和一片糟的鲜红色嘴唇。克拉克认出了怪诞涂料下的那张脸：哈琳·昆泽尔。

“哈——噜——哥谭。”昆泽尔在镜头前唱道。“这里是哈利·奎因，在新三门桥向你们活蹦乱跳地直播我正在进行的一个小小的心理学理论测试。”她举起一根细钢缆，她戴着白手套的拳头握着一端。“现在，我不希望任何外来——有些人可能会说异型——因素来打扰这个测试。所以我必须说明我拿着的失控保险开关会触发一些小心放置的炸弹。如果那个大都会来的飞行谐星打扰，我就放手然后……”她咧嘴大笑，“……咔砰——！小丑的工作已经完成了。哦，任何不是蝙蝠侠的人敢踏上这座桥也一样。”她说，“这是我和蝙蝠之间的事，男单对女单。”

依然微笑着，他从摄像机前退开露出两个孩子，背靠背绑在一起，被一根绳索绑在大梁上摇晃着。她推了一把，他们慢慢旋转起来，显露出两张泪水斑驳的脸：吉姆·戈登的孩子们。

演播室内的观众们大声呻吟，一阵不由自主的痛苦波澜，但是克拉克把他的双眼从孩子们的脸上扯开，扫视着摄像头展示出来的区域。在昆泽尔的脚下是一个用魔术笔涂着“诡计包”字样的大旅行袋，在她身后是一辆前盖上喷有着黄色笑脸的汽车。

“给我一个航拍镜头。”赖德说，一个新的视屏出现在监视器上，来自从大桥上方摇摇晃晃的画面，环绕着降临中的黄昏。大桥的上层除了昆泽尔以外空无一人，她穿着一件怪诞的红黑双色外套，站在悬挂着的孩子们附近。在下层人们正从一辆从行驶中停下的火车中蜂拥而出，站到桥边试图向上望去。那儿也有警察，克拉克可以看到吉姆·戈登在他们之中，做着手势，大声喊着命令。

“你瞧。”当画面切回时昆泽尔正在热切地解释着，“我花了不少时间分析小丑，然后我明白他发现了一个基础的心理学事实： _每个人都必须选择_ 。而正是这选择揭示了我们真正的样子。我不是说愚蠢世俗的选择，比如穿什么。”她快速地做了次足尖旋转。“虽然我确实认为红黑色很称我，当然如此。我是说真正的选择，那些关键的选择。这是个狗咬狗的世界，可爱的狗崽子们。 _没有例外_ 。”有一瞬她黑色涂料下的双眼闪烁出疯狂的热忱，科学家的假面剥落了。“不可能。而 _他_ 知道人性只是我们述说的一个礼貌的谎言。”

“你错了。”阴影中的一个声音说，低沉而嘶哑。一阵沙沙声，一个穿斗篷的身影从大梁上落入摄像机的视野。

“蝙蝠侠！”吉姆·戈登的儿子大喊，他的脸在不顾一切的希望中发光。“蝙蝠侠！”小女孩没有说话，她的牙齿紧咬着下唇，好像要咬住她自己的喊声。

但是她的双眼比她兄弟的嗓音说得更多。

在克拉克身边，赖德喃喃：“嗬，斯德哥尔摩综合症。让人伤心，真的。”

昆泽尔娇羞地挑起被涂污的眉毛。“怎么，蝙蝠侠。”她用气声轻柔地模仿，“谁 _可能_ 会预计到你会出现来拯救戈登家的小鬼呢？在假定你绑架并威胁要杀死他们这些事之后？”孩子们乞求的双眼从未离开蝙蝠侠的脸。“可能有人差点认为那是个 _谎言_ 。”说到最后她重重推了一把晃动的孩子，他们向远处的河面晃动，微弱的尖叫在演播室内回响。

蝙蝠侠开始前进，但哈莉举起失控保险开关。“喔，喔，喔。”她警告地说，“我们必须尊重科学程序，否则恐怕不少所谓的‘无辜’哥谭人就要死了。而 _你_ 不想要那样，是吗？”她对着蝙蝠侠微笑，笑容甜美。“你一直是孤独的，蝙蝠侠。而你刚刚志愿成为测试对象一号！这将成为他的最高成就，他哲学的顶点。而 _我将_ 成为证明它的人！”

蝙蝠侠一动不动地站了很久。然后他的目光从昆泽尔转向她远处的摄像机，全神贯注。

“我不需要帮助。”他咬着牙说，每个词都清晰明了。“我不需要…… _任何人来帮倒忙_ 。”

“坐下。”赖德嘶声说，克拉克注意到他站了起来，瞪着屏幕上那个黑色的身影。在一个瞬间中整个世界重新排列，每件事都变得清晰。没有时间来诅咒他自己的愚蠢了，因为蝙蝠侠—— _布鲁斯_ ——再次开口说话。

“放弃吧，昆泽尔。”他说。“我只需要用一把瑞士军刀就能打败你。你正在犯一个错误，一次 _小小的旅行_ 就是代价。”

“赖德先生，我反对播出这场滑稽戏。”克拉克脱口而出。“我也不愿在为此举行的派对上多呆一刻。”

“门在那边，你这胆小鬼。”赖德咆哮。“从我的演播室滚蛋。”

克拉克在他的话说完前就冲向了门口，他的心脏激烈跳动着。 _布鲁斯，我的上帝，布鲁斯_ 。

片刻之后，超人飞入空中，向布鲁斯·韦恩的空中别墅翱翔而去。

：：：

阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯因为蝙蝠侠的话猛吸一口气。 _一次小小的旅行_ 。但是究竟怎么……

“从没想过蝙蝠侠这么唠叨。”昆泽尔对着屏幕冷笑。“我是说没搞错吧？垃圾话？ _爆_ -烂的。”

突然平板玻璃窗上传来一声“嗵”，阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳转过身，看见超人焦急地猛敲着玻璃。他正举起拳头好像要打碎玻璃，他的脸好像一张暴怒与恐慌的面具，阿尔弗雷德匆忙打开露台门走了出去。

“瑞士军刀。”超人好像在解释一样说。“他是什么意思，一次‘小小的旅行’？”

“那是那天晚上在渡轮上的船长的名字(1)。”阿尔弗雷德说。“詹姆斯·列特和彼得·特里普。他试图告诉我们她把炸弹安装在渡轮上。‘完成小丑的工作。’她这么说。”

“明白了。”超人说，所有的肌肉都为下一步的行动而紧绷。

“肯特先生——超人，等等。”阿尔弗雷德说着，伸出手。

“ _他需要我_ 。”超人大喊，眼中满是痛楚。

“还要去搜查医院和警察总部。这也符合完成小丑工作的主题。”超人点头上升。“——还有桥和隧道。”阿尔弗雷德匆忙补充。“小丑也曾威胁要炸掉。她可能……”

“——至少有 _几十_ 座桥和隧道！”超人的目光锁在电视屏幕上，锁在独自坚守的黑暗身影上。

“确切地说，十七。检查它们。”

“ _还有_ 什么吗？”

“好吧，在码头区那边有座仓库……不过他才在那里烧了些钱，那和他个人没什么关系。而这里有个筹款晚会。”

超人环视四周，眯起双眼。“这里没有炸弹。”

“好，不错。”阿尔弗雷德说。“你必须全部检查一遍。他把他的城市托付给你。你要相信他能处理昆泽尔。”

超人犹豫了一个瞬间，然后点了点头。

“还有超人……”那个身影又一次停了下来，双手紧握。“要抓紧，拜托了。”

一个最模糊的微笑的影子扯了扯超人的嘴角，然后他离开了。

屏幕上，昆泽尔耸肩。“调查问题足够了。让我们进入到实验的数据收集阶段吧。”

然后的事情发生的非常快速。

昆泽尔跪下，以迅捷的速度从脚下的包里抓起一把斧头。

蝙蝠侠向前一跳，紧握住她抓着失控保险的手，按住开关。

伴随着胜利的欢叫，昆泽尔转身用斧头砍向悬挂着孩子们的绳索。

仍然紧握着昆泽尔抓着开关的手，蝙蝠侠扑上前用另一只手去抓捆着戈登孩子们的绳子。他在他们下落的中途抓住了绳子，靠在大桥边缘的护栏上取得了平衡。

将手从手套中退了出来，昆泽尔狠狠地踢了他一脚，让蝙蝠侠，孩子们和那个失控保险开关都落到了大桥之外。

“不！”阿尔弗雷德的叫喊在空旷的空中别墅中回响，无人聆听。但他听到从大桥下层传来恐惧的尖叫，而在这之上是一声尖锐的“嘡”，连接在失控保险开关上的缆绳绷得紧紧的。

画面切回直升机镜头，展现出一张恐怖的静态画。蝙蝠侠悬挂在河面上，双臂展到最开，痛苦地紧绷着。孩子们在他之下摇晃着。大桥第二层上的人们叫喊着，无助地伸出手想要抓住不断摇晃着的孩子们，其余的人在恐惧中遮住了双眼。

昆泽尔平静地调整了她设置大桥边缘上的摄像机，这样就能拍到下面的画面。然后她从包里掏出一把枪，坐在大桥边上，几乎是拘谨地交叉起双腿。“看起来所有东西都就位了。”在镜头切回她时她对着缓慢旋转着的蝙蝠侠说。“我们准备好开始试验了。选择。每件事最后都需要选择。你会放弃哪样？孩子们还是这个城市，蝙蝠侠？”

“哦上帝。”阿尔弗雷德在空荡荡的公寓中说。“请快些，克拉克。”

：：：

河面在蝙蝠侠下方很遥远的地方转动着，点缀着浮冰。哥谭的天际在他周围旋转，天光转入暮色。下面，吉姆·戈登的孩子们抬头看着他，他们的面孔在黑暗中是苍白的椭圆。在桥的下层，蝙蝠侠能看到人们正在聚集起来，无助地看着。

这些都无所谓。有所谓的是他一只手里的绳索，和另一只手里的失控保险开关。一只手里，是两个孩子的生命。另一只手里，是无数哥谭市民的生命。

布鲁斯·韦恩咬紧牙关，忍住双肩火一般的痛楚。

“你必须放开什么。”昆泽尔在他上方说，她的嗓音友善而超然，一个心理学家的嗓音。“你必须选择。选择或者被撕裂。”她把脚跨过边缘，向下看着他。“只要放开什么，蝙蝠侠。这很简单。相信我，我知道的。”她的笑声是一阵疯狂的喜悦颤音。

他的手指是不是打滑了？它们已经麻木了。他扣得更紧。它们还没有打滑，他知道是因为他没往下掉。小心仔细地，蝙蝠侠开始让孩子们像钟摆一样摇晃，最微小的弧度。

“别动。”他听见芭芭拉对她的兄弟说。“保持稳定。”他忍住一个凶恶的微笑。 _伶俐的姑娘_ 。

他右臂的肌肉因为最微小的移动抗议地尖叫，但如果他能带来动量……在他下方桥上的人们正在手忙脚乱地叫喊着要绳子，要什么东西来抓住孩子们。

“给我悠着点儿。”昆泽尔嚷道。“别搞多余变量。这是 _我的_ 实验。”一阵摸索声，她爬下大桥的边缘，然后汽车引擎发动的声音响起。那个失控保险开关是系在那辆车上的，蝙蝠侠明白了，防备起来。连着开关的缆绳突然向上弹了大约一米，把孩子们向远离安全的地方又扯了一把，一阵阵刺痛传入蝙蝠侠的手臂。

车门关上的声音，昆泽尔涂成白色的脸再次出现在边上，这次近得多。她眼睛周围的黑色好像被泪水冲过的睫毛膏，但是她的笑容灿烂。“还抓着吗？真让我印象深刻。但这撑不了多久的。必须放弃什么，蝙蝠侠。你可以拯救这个城市，只要你让孩子们掉下去。又或者你可以只拯救这两个孩子，放开那个开关。你足智多谋，我肯定你正在考虑什么。但是你不能救他们全部。”

蝙蝠侠更紧地扣住双手，抬头瞪着她。

她还在微笑，但是在眉头间出现了锐利的线条。“你必须选择。”她带着强调说。“你必须。你只是在拖延不可避免的事情。你难道看不到这是多简单的事吗？”寂静，只有风吹过横梁的声音，河水的咆哮，和遥远的啜泣。昆泽尔用拳头用力击打桥梁。“那好吧，我会让这对你来说简单点。”

她消失了一秒后出现，用力拖着她的包。她把手伸了进去，拽出一只橡皮鸡来，然后丢向了他。那砸在他的脸上，然后渐渐消失在了下面的河水中。一个放屁垫，一副咔哒作响的假牙和一张香蕉皮紧随其后。“啊，有了。”她享受地说着，拿出一只保龄球。她把球高举过头。“看球！”

在她出手之时，蝙蝠侠明白她瞄准的并不是他。

她瞄准的是戈登的孩子们。

他转动身体去拦截，听见球砸在他胯骨上时传出沉重的“喀喇”一声，钝痛从受到撞击的地方辐射开来。他听见下面传来尖叫，但绳索没有抽动，所以他确实让球打偏了。

“哎哟，省省那高尚的滑稽戏吧。”昆泽尔说。“你快让我吐了。”她又在包里乱翻了一通，摸出一个喷罐来。布鲁斯认出了那个标签，闭上了双眼，紧紧咬住嘴唇，等待湿冷刺激的液体触到他的脸。辣椒喷雾——即使闭着眼睛，他依然溢出了泪水，双眼灼痛，他脸上的皮肤感觉像被剥掉了一样。他忽略那种感觉，他鼻子和肺部的灼烧，专注于他的双手，他的每个手指，让它们保持原位。孩子们，炸弹，哥谭，吉姆，克拉克的双手，超人的双手，蝙蝠侠的双手—— _他的_ 双手——都在这条绳子上，在开关上。坚持住。

“我觉得你没领悟到笑点。”昆泽尔的嗓音太尖了，焦虑而不自然。“看，这很 _好玩_ ，因为你想要做一切，但是你做不到。你做不到！”布鲁斯用力眨眼，想要弄干他不断流泪的双眼，然后看到她在他上方高高举起一根棒球棒。

那东西打在他头上，一声沉闷地带着回响的“嗵”。头罩吸收了部分冲击，但是世界依旧一瞬间变得灰白而遥远，哥谭的光辉在他的四周飘游。他坚持住。球棒的冲击让他开始摇摆，他依靠这动力，再次尝试让孩子们晃动起来。“放手，你这混蛋！”昆泽尔的嗓音很快失去了任何理智的痕迹，在疯狂中破碎。“你 _必须_ 做出 _选择_ ！”她大叫，用球棒在他的头和肩上不断击打作为强调。“我说，你究竟有多 _蠢_ ？你 _不可能_ 坚持到 _永远_ ！”

但他不需要坚持到永远，他想。有克拉克在，克拉克和阿尔弗雷德听到了他说的。所以他不必坚持到永远，他只要撑住

再久  
  
一点。

疼痛变得抽象，完全不像被捆住的孩子们划出的弧度，他们和大桥下层之间的空隙，还有绳索剩余的部分那样真实。计算。他嘴里有血。他让孩子们下滑了几寸。角度，速率。就快好了。

随着最后一推——那力量从他肺里挤出一声闷哼，他把孩子们向着大桥下层抛去。

孩子们似乎静止在河面上空，永远冻结在空气中。布鲁斯瞥到了芭芭拉的脸，仰面看向他。

然后吉姆·戈登抓到了他儿子的脚，只有脚，最细微的接触。他想要把孩子们拖进去，在桥边上摇摇欲坠。蝙蝠侠让绳索在他的手套中又滑落了精密计算的几寸，再放松一点，就一丁点。

从他上方传出一声纯然暴怒的尖叫。“见鬼去吧！”昆泽尔的嗓音被愤怒的泪水呛住了。“那没关系！我还有后备计划！你干预了我的数据，所以我们只好把结果扔掉。但是……”她掏出一个有着搞笑的红色大圆按钮的盒子，“至少我能享受我摧毁哥谭的咔砰——！”

她按下按钮，脸孔被一种几乎是孩子气的期待点亮。

寂静。只有风穿过横梁的声音。

“不。”昆泽尔哀叫，锤了那个按钮一次又一次。“不！我检查过电池，我试过了，这应该管用！这不公平，这不正当， _现在他永远也没法明白我有多了解他了_ ！”她把引爆装置扔向蝙蝠侠，风一般转身走开。“ _算了_ 。”他听见她叫喊。

汽车再一次发动，蝙蝠侠能听到引擎疯狂转动的声音。轮胎尖叫，钢缆突然松了下来。然后是碰撞的嘎吱声，钢铁撞上混凝土，碎片在他身周雨一般掉落，击打着他的身体。人们大声叫喊。蝙蝠侠下落了将近一米，看到吉姆·戈登的脸在恐惧中冻结，手上拿着一只空空的鞋。孩子们掉了下来，向着河面荡去。

再次快速计算：蝙蝠侠收回手臂，关节痛苦地尖叫，把孩子们向着桥荡去。绳索变短了，他们在吉姆·戈登的怀里。许多脸在看，指向他。金属尖叫着，昆泽尔在撞击护栏，但这些都没关系。

孩子们安全了。

他还抓着那个失控保险开关。

钢缆突然向上缩了几英尺，让蝙蝠侠像个木偶一样摇晃着。又是一次撞击，一声金属摩擦的尖啸。抬起头，蝙蝠侠看到汽车冲出桥面，底盘从他的头上越过。看到那根仍旧把他和汽车连在一起的细细钢缆。

他还抓着那个失控保险开关。

有短短的一瞬间，他在飞行。

这是他会选择的死亡，在那个宁静的时刻里他有空想，哥谭在他的眼中，闪亮而安全。这是个美好的死亡。

那辆饱受虐待的破烂汽车散成了一阵金属和碎块的雨。又一次痛苦的扭拧，蝙蝠侠感到他手臂上的肌肉撕裂了，他再次下坠。哥谭在他的身边旋转，美丽而无情，注视着他坠落。

一阵新的痛楚，他又开始摇晃，位置低得多。他眨着眼看向右手，茫然而惊讶地发现他一直没放开绳子。他现在挂在下层的下面，河水依然在下面很远的地方奔腾。他左手的钢缆依然联系在一根轮轴上，在他和水面之间疯狂摇摆。

昆泽尔和车子一起消失了，被河水吞没。

人们在他头顶大声喊叫。孩子们安全了。他依旧抓着那个连接在汽车的一部分上的失控保险开关。抓住那个开关。显然绳索卡进了什么东西。如果他的喉咙能办到的话他会笑出来的，因为现在的选择简单了。他让手指更紧地扣住失控保险开关，希望在他不可避免地坠落，撞上水面时依然能握紧。

他知道他最后终将放开绳子，但是发现自已还不愿松手。不是现在。

然后他被拽了上去，慢慢地。他抬起头看见人们伸出手，抓住绳子想要拽上去。他一寸寸地向上，速度缓慢，直到他差不多到了桥边。吉姆·戈登在那里抓着绳子，其他警员在他身后，拽。蝙蝠侠的脚蹭到了桥身，他想要找到支点，移动脚上的力量把自己向上推。

一个戴着棒球帽的壮实男人向他伸出手。“把手给我。”他喊道。“放开那辆车，伙计！把手给我！”

人们在喊叫，让人混乱的大量嗓音。愤怒的声音对着他尖叫：“扔了它！”他们在喊。“蝙蝠侠，扔了它！把你的手给他！放手我们就能拽你上来！放手！”他低头看向左手里的失控保险开关，一大坨金属挂在上面。“放手！”

他透过掩盖着视线的杂乱光线涡流瞪着他们。他不能放手。昆泽尔可能是唬人的，也可能不是。他没法确定。这还是同样的选择。他用毫无知觉的手指把开关握得更紧。

“他没法放手。”戈登的嗓音在他上面说，比平时更沙哑。“他做不到。”布鲁斯闭上双眼。吉姆当然明白，他总是明白的。“他见鬼的顽固本性。”戈登没好气地说。“继续拉。”某处有一个女人在啜泣，一种奇怪的尖锐声音。为谁哭呢？

人群中传来惊叹。他用力睁开刺痛流泪的双眼，看到面前有一块红蓝色的污迹。他试着对焦，努力想要看清楚。

“蝙蝠侠。”超人说。克拉克在他面前的空中漂浮着。“蝙蝠侠。安全了，你可以放手。”

布鲁斯对着他眨眼，然后慢慢地松开手指。它们缓慢地张开，痉挛着保持紧扣，每个关节都在尖叫。

失控保险开关和车子剩余的部分安静地落进下面的河里，消失在波浪中。蝙蝠侠伸出手，人群把他拽过栏杆来到安全的地方。

“谢谢你救了我的孩子们。”吉姆·戈登说着靠近，帮他站起身。

“我告诉过你永远不必那么说。”蝙蝠侠回答。或者说他想这样回答，但他的嗓子只发出破碎的摩擦声，就好像他尖叫了一个小时那样虚弱。“……告诉……永远……说……”是能辨认出的一切，但吉姆·戈登好像理解了一样微笑起来。

然后他直起身，看向人群。“我们需要在天太黑之前清理大桥。”他对着他的警员说，嗓音轻快。“清理桥面，检查有没有更多的炸弹。”他看向哥谭的天际线，沉思般自语：“天黑了。这大概要花上半个小时。”

他弯腰拥抱他的孩子，孩子们也回抱着他。然后芭芭拉·戈登从她父亲旁抽开身，扑上前拥抱蝙蝠侠。这拥抱再一次让痛楚穿过了他的身体，但他忍住了一声呻吟。“温柔点。”吉姆·戈登的声音说。“对他温柔点。”

她吻了他的面罩，然后退了回去。吉米·戈登跟着她碰了下他的肩膀，然后再次抓起父亲的手。

人群静静地在他身边聚起，小心翼翼地碰他，就好像要确定他是真实的。他们目睹的——他们 _做到的_ ——那些事情是真实的。

吉姆·戈登打破了沉默。“好了。”他说，他的声音柔软，但是传了开来。“表演结束了。所有人都回家去。”

人们开始跌跌撞撞地下桥，他们中有人环抱着彼此，有人一直回着头。他们一起远离蝙蝠侠，回到哥谭，留下他独自一人。

并不是那么孤独的。“帮我。”他对着身边的人低语。“帮我站起来。”

超人扶他站起，他在移动中丝丝呼痛，但还是独自站着，看着哥谭市民消失在夜色中。

超人站得离他非常近，没有看他。“我想的不是这样告诉你。”布鲁斯喃喃。

黑暗中一声柔软的轻笑。“这些事没多少是按照我们的计划发展的。”

“你听起来不一样了。”那声音依旧是克拉克的，但是更低，更强壮。

“你也是。”

“太多秘密。”他并不真的了解站在他身边的那个人。这想法令人吃惊地痛苦。他咽下血，试图保持直立。

“你真的这样想？”超人说，声音中透着好奇。他似乎明白布鲁斯的意思。“我认为我们比我们自己以为的更了解彼此。”

布鲁斯试图想出一个回答，但是他的头开始发出奇怪的响声。他咳嗽着，然后因为穿过他胸口的疼痛而希望自己没那么做。他想要向前一步，但他的膝盖软了下来，让他在一片红色迷雾中猛然倒下。

然后他就在超人的怀里，在克拉克的怀里，升上一片满布星辰的天空，坠入黑暗中。

：：：

移动。声音。光。痛苦。更多的痛楚。

又是黑暗。

：：：

有手想要脱下他的面罩。他反对地叫喊，像乌鸦的叫声一样嘶哑刺耳，反抗着。

“韦恩少爷。没事了，你是安全的。”

他不再反抗，让那双手剥下皮革。他听见长而颤抖的叹息，然后是克拉克的声音：“布鲁斯。”针尖般的空虚刺中了他：他看起来一定糟透了，满是血、烧伤和淤青。一双手触到他的脸，难以置信的温柔，凉爽地碰上起泡的皮肤，那是这一刻唯一不让他不觉得痛的东西。“我很抱歉。我很抱歉花了那么久。”

克拉克的嗓音充满悲伤，但他的话毫无意义，都是胡扯。“谢谢你。”布鲁斯用他受损的嗓子设法说。要说整个句子似乎在他的能力之外。“我的城市。”

“你的城市。”克拉克同意。

“我们要想办法把他的制服脱掉。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“那会弄伤他的。”克拉克尖锐地说。

“他能受得了。”阿尔弗雷德说。悲哀，骄傲，以及怒火交织在他的嗓音中。

布鲁斯赞同地哼了一声，克拉克的手深情地触了一下他的嘴唇。

“看，我从来没说错。”克拉克说。“你是疯狂的，还有自毁倾向，而且我想我爱你。”

 _那怎么你了？_ 布鲁斯想要反驳，但是他的声音不合作，而且很快疼痛又回来了，模糊了他，他所能做的一切就是抓住克拉克的最后三个字。

他抓住它们直到世界再一次被抹消。

：：：

他身上盖着凉爽的毯子。还是很痛，但是已经遥远得多。

他能听见克拉克和阿尔弗雷德在附近交谈。他让他们的声音从他身上流淌而过，没有去理会，漫长的声音波浪。取而代之的是他对于阿尔弗雷德愤怒的疑问，在许久以前：

“ _我究竟该怎么做_ ？”

他叹息，长长地呼气，旁边混乱声音突然停了下来。一只手放在他的额头上，凉爽而安慰。克拉克的声音，说了什么不重要，他能休息一会了，他知道。

他做了他的选择，而哥谭拯救了他。

他忍耐下来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、小小的旅行—— little trip，而两个船长分别姓Little和Trippe


	11. 坠落之人 第十章

房间中热切的声音嘈杂不息。“哈莉·奎因的尸体一直没被发现，是真的吗？”一名《哥谭公报》的记者嚷道。

“ _哈琳·昆泽尔医生_ 驾驶着从新三门桥上冲下去的车在我们发现时是空的。”吉姆·戈登说，在强调着正确的名字时对着不断亮起的闪光灯眯缝起眼睛。如果你让记者会给恶棍们安上什么荒谬的代号，那他们不给哥谭的每个混混都起个诡异的花名是不会满足的。“很有可能她的尸体已经被冲进了海里。”

“她是否有可能一直都是小丑的共犯？她之前是否曾经帮助他绑架你的孩子？”

“——蝙蝠侠去年是不是企图 _协助_ 邓特拯救你的孩子？”另一个记者补充。

“我们正在调查昆泽尔医生与他合作了多久，但仍未得到确切回答。至于六个月前发生的事……”吉姆停了片刻，品味着他将要说的话。“你可能记得我一直坚持说，没有任何证据将蝙蝠侠与那些罪案联系在一起。天很黑而且事情发展得非常快。我无法自如的说清楚究竟发生了什么。”

记者们交头接耳，显然感到不满，但他们是伙聪明人。他们能找到个合适的新说法的。

一名记者几乎是羞怯地举起了手，好像害怕会打扰到他似的，吉姆觉得这样子太可爱不能忽略过去。他对他点点头，那个人说：“克拉克·肯特，大都会《星球日报》。我想知道，长官……你的孩子们还好吗？”

吉姆眨眨眼，然后说。“他们很好，谢谢你的关心。”肯特露出的微笑是那么灿烂，吉姆发现他自己也回应了一个笑容。“他们受到了很大的惊吓，当然，但是没有受伤。”

另一个记者插嘴。“你是否在考虑让他们离开哥谭，到某个安全的地方去？”

“那个……”实际上，吉姆的妻子昨夜曾经提过这种可能性，然而，芭布丝对此大发脾气，狠闹一通。“我的目标是让哥谭成为一个对我们所有孩子都安全的城市，而不是仅仅把我自己的孩子送到安全的地方。”

一阵混合着赞扬和怀疑的低语从人群中传出。吉姆看着他们的脸，新闻发布会结束了。现在，有多少人就会有多少种理论。有些人会说蝙蝠侠在谋杀中是无辜的；有些人会坚持他是一个杀手，应当受到起诉；其余的人会同意他是个杀手，并会因此向他鼓掌。

一些人甚至可能会猜疑哈维·邓特并不是那个神话中的模范。但他的形象在更长的一段时间里仍然不会受到玷污，依旧是在哥谭最需要的时候闪耀的灯塔。

然而，她现在有了其他的灯塔了。

警察局长詹姆斯·戈登穿过薄暮走回家，他的头脑中满是计划。他在一个拐角站了一会儿，看着他的小公寓中透出的灯光，在黄昏中现出金色。他妻子的剪影在窗帘上移动，他能听见他儿子的笑声。

他在黑暗中伫立了一会儿，看着那一圈温暖与安全，那些关心他的人。他把冰凉的双手插进口袋里，然后瞥了一眼夜空。

然后吉姆·戈登回家了。

：：：

“……你没有问起邓特。”

“抱歉？”

“小个儿”约翰·麦圭尔低头看着那个记者，他宽大的脸在整个访问中一直面无表情。“我不喜欢说起那个晚上。”他说，嗓音是低沉的轰鸣。“因为每次人们发现时，他们总是会问起邓特，好像我所做的都是因为他的启发。或许现在人们会问我是不是因为蝙蝠侠才那么做。”

“那么，呃，是吗？”

麦圭尔眯起眼睛。“那个晚上，除了那艘船上的人我谁都没有想……”他敲打了一下自己的胸膛，“——还有我自己的良心。我才不是为了什么其他人的缘故这样做。而且随便什么人都会做同样的事，因为我们是哥谭人，而且——看着，我们会犯错，我们当然会。我们会绝望，但我们不会因为某个脑抽的家伙那么说就炸死其他人。”他向后靠去，带着终结意味把手交叉在胸前。“觉得你可以在你的故事里那么说？”

克拉克·肯特点点头。“是的，麦圭尔先生。我想我可以。”

：：：

卢修斯·福克斯环视会议桌，看着坐立不安的股东们，保持他的表情平静而镇定。然而，在那之下，焦虑啃咬着他，让他想在光滑的木头上敲打手指。他看到昨夜蝙蝠侠消失在阴影，活着，能够站立。当然潘尼沃斯会联系他，如果事情变得……

他在思维不可避免地滑向内出血、颅脑损伤和肺压缩之间掐断了它。“我确定韦恩先生随时可能出现。”他对不安的股东们说。

然后餐柜上的电话响了，卢修斯用完全没在颤抖的双手接了起来。“怎么？”

“卢修斯？是你吗？”布鲁斯·韦恩的声音从话筒中传出，卢修斯飞快地坐了下来。

“是的，韦恩先生。”他说，强迫他的嗓音中带上一丝讽刺来掩盖一阵放松。“你忘记了我们早上有个会了吗？”

“卢修斯，我不知道我能不能赶得上。市里的交通 _一塌糊涂_ 。你知道他们封锁了大桥吗？”韦恩的声音中有些卢修斯说不清的奇怪。不只是有些沙哑，某些不一样的东西。

股东们都在翻白眼，卢修斯回答：“你昨天晚上没有看新闻吗，韦恩先生？”

一声相当得意的轻笑。“谁有时间看新闻啊，卢修斯？”

“那我猜你错过了蝙蝠侠从炸弹危机中拯救哥谭。”

“ _蝙蝠侠_ ？那个祸害？荒谬。他要为大桥封闭负责？难以置信。哥谭没了他会更好。”

“恕我直言，先生，我想今天早晨哥谭会有许多人不赞成你的观点，而我必须告诉你我会是其中之一。”

在其后的寂静中，卢修斯听见布鲁斯·韦恩吞咽了两次。“好吧，我猜你有资格做出选择，卢修斯。”他最终说。“但我不会相信你在电视上看到的所有事情。”

“我会记住的。”一名股东不耐烦地敲打着桌子，卢修斯清了清嗓子。“还有……开会，韦恩先生？”

又一声轻笑。“卢修斯，就我昨天那一晚，我不觉得我现在还能签名。我看都看不清楚。”布鲁斯声音中带着清楚的挑逗说。

“很是忙碌的夜晚？”卢修斯冷淡地说。

“你 _无法想象_ 。那个姑娘——卢修斯，她疯了， _超——疯——的_ 。而且她挑我的方式你都没法 _相信_ 。”

他正自得其乐，卢修斯发现了。这就是他嗓音中的不同，他在说笑，已经很长一段时间没有这样了。布鲁斯欢快的嗓音继续着：“她对我做的那些事我很肯定在大多数州都不合法。哇—— _哈——_ ”

卢修斯不知道他究竟是想笑还是想哭，所以他决定仅仅挑起一边眉毛。“韦恩先生，你明白你现在讲话是通过免提的吗？”

“是吗？嘿，大家好！”卢修斯印象深刻地看到一名股东真的弯下腰轻轻地把头撞在桌面上。“你们不介意我再借用卢修斯几分钟，对吗？”

“哦，请便。”一位更富有的女士说，她嗓音中的讽刺都能滴出来了。“反正我们没什么别的事可做。”

“说得好。”布鲁斯欢乐地说。“不过在那一切之后。”他继续着，语气严肃，“她就把我晾在那儿。那真是从内部伤害了我，真的。但是卢修斯，我抬头看着哥谭的天际，明白了我是真心爱我的生活。我不会做出任何改变。”一阵叹息。“你知道，你几天前告诉我说我需要休息一下，别干得太辛苦。”

卢修斯无视了桌边投来的难以置信的眼神。“我回忆起说过这类话。”

“我想我会采纳你的建议，休息一段时间。庄园差不多重建完了，他们需要我去监督最后的润色。而且我想我应当有些……私人的时间。卢修斯……”现在他的声音完全没在说笑了，“——在任何方面，昨天晚上都是最好的，因为我遇到了一个人。我必须说，我认为他是……特殊的。我想他真的理解我。”

这次卢修斯的眉毛不自觉地抬了起来。“我很高兴听到这个消息。”

“对，对。我觉得说我昨天晚上摔得很惨是没错的。”

“你似乎经常那样，韦恩先生。”

一声柔软的笑。“我是那样，不是吗？但从没像这次一样。不管怎么说，大家，卢修斯有我的全权代理诸如此类的。卢修斯，继续帮我挣钱！”

当电话挂断时，卢修斯从话筒前抬起头，看着股东们怒气冲冲的脸。“既然韦恩先生这个早晨的耽搁无法避免，我想我们最好还是开始吧。”他建议道。

在开始会议的时候，他回忆起了昨夜在桥下的那个时刻，超人和蝙蝠侠交换的眼神。他回忆起了布鲁斯·韦恩嗓音中扭曲轻柔的笑声。

当他系统条理地主持着会议时，他所能做的一切就是不要笑出来。

：：：

“好了。你昨天晚上应该呼叫他的。”

“我相信昨晚我有其他优先考虑的事，韦恩少爷。”

克拉克·肯特向着空中别墅的卧室门缝里偷看了一眼，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯刚好挂上听筒。布鲁斯·韦恩躺在床上，双臂都被重重绷带包裹着，放在身边一动也不能动。他的脸依旧发红起泡，头发汗湿竖起。

当他看到克拉克时，他微笑起来，一个让他的脸由英俊转为美丽的微笑，变成某种克拉克从未见过的事物。“克拉克。”他说。

“哈啰。”克拉克说，感到笨拙和奇怪的羞怯。“我很高兴看到你醒了。”

“我起来一会儿了。”布鲁斯说。“虽然我什么都干不成，因为阿尔弗雷德不许我动我的手臂。”他瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼。“我需要进入阿克汉姆的主机，查明安全系统是不是受到了危害。而且就像戈登说的，我们必须查明昆泽尔和小丑合作了多久。我需要检查河口的潮汐和水流讯息。”他烦躁地移动着，还做了一个似乎是要抬起手臂的动作，但是他拧着脸停了下来。“还附带有庄园的承包商要考虑。他们希望我去选门厅的瓷砖。”他对克拉克说。然后他的双眼亮了起来，好像看到克拉克提醒了他。“ _还有_ 我想要知道关于氪星技术的一切。那真的是以水晶为基础的？你有什么我能用来研究的吗？我听说卢瑟摧毁了你的堡垒，那些如果都失落了实在是太可惜了。哦，还有 _氪星语_ ！你有词汇表吗？你能教我吗？想想一门只有两个人会说的语言是一种多大的优势！”

他的语气热切，精力充沛，并不是克拉克之前见到的那种狂乱而漫无目的的干劲，而是一种充满决心的热忱。他看起来……生气勃勃，焕然一新。

布鲁斯端详着克拉克的脸，看起来略微有些担忧。“我很抱歉，我不该擅做主张。”他说，“只是……有太多的事要做。我们一起能做那么多。我不是说……”

“没关系的。”克拉克匆忙说。“如果还有其它人能说氪星语我会很高兴。而且我对你要研究我剩下的水晶完全没有意见。没有秘密。”他说。

“没有秘密。”布鲁斯重复。

阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯从一个人看向另一个，清了清嗓子。“那么，我最好下去准备正餐。”他说。他严厉地看向克拉克。“ _不许_ 让他下床或使用他的手，无论他怎么闹脾气。”

“我不会 _闹脾气_ 。”布鲁斯申明。“我只是表达出合理的反对。”

 _他在闹脾气_ ，阿尔弗雷德对克拉克做口型，然后使了个眼色走了出去。

“好吧，我可能是有些闹脾气。”布鲁斯喃喃。“但是谁 _不会_ 闹脾气呢，有那么多事要做，但是大多数都没门儿？我要让卢修斯赶个更好的声控系统来处理网页和电子邮件，不能上网我会发疯，而要让阿尔弗雷德成天念网页他会辞职的。”

“你已经被迫卧床……”克拉克看了眼手表，“差不多十二个小时。”

“十三个半。”布鲁斯叹气。他转过受伤的脸看向克拉克。“再让我看一次。”他说。

“让你看？”

“我还是很难相信。”他用下巴向上指了指。“你懂的。”

“噢。”克拉克略微离开地板。“我不太穿着平时的衣服这么做，这感觉很奇怪。”他说。

布鲁斯摇头。“就在我面前。”他说，“我还以为我有一个大秘密。”

“你是有。”克拉克飘向布鲁斯，直到他飘在他上方几尺处。“我很高兴你决定和我分享它。”

布鲁斯抬头看他。“我在想，”他说，“我相信昆泽尔有一件事是对的：我们 _的确_ 被我们做出的选择所定义。”他沉默了很久，看着克拉克。“我们做出的选择。”他柔声重复。

“你说你想学氪星语？”布鲁斯点头，于是克拉克继续道：“有一个氪星词语， _yrrelossan_ 。很难确切翻译，它的意思类似于……‘当你意识到某人值得你的全部信任的时刻’。这在氪星文化中甚至比爱更珍贵，也更稀有。”

“Y _rrelossan_ _。”_ 布鲁斯模仿道。他闭上双眼，似乎要把这个词存入记忆。“是的。那个。”

然后他的鼻子抽动了下，双眉惊慌失措地皱起。他的双眼猛然睁开，哀求地看向克拉克，对方惊恐地注视着他。

“我的鼻子。”布鲁斯说。

“你的鼻子？”

“很痒。”布鲁斯蠕动着，愁眉苦脸。“你能……你能挠挠吗？这是折磨，我说。”克拉克伸出手上下摩挲布鲁斯的鼻子，布鲁斯享受地叹了口气。“多谢。”

“你会是个难以忍受的病人，不是吗？”

“别搞笑了。”布鲁斯气冲冲地说。“我能承受脸上被喷辣椒喷雾，头上还被球棒打，我当然可以忍受一小会儿卧床休息。还有，我一两天内就能起床上街了。”

“难以忍受。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯的嘴抽动着，但他咬住嘴唇没有笑。然后他悲惨地叹了口气。

“现在又怎么了，布鲁斯？”

“我的嘴唇。”布鲁斯板着脸说。“很痒。”

克拉克用手指揉着布鲁斯的嘴。布鲁斯抓住机会啃咬起来，克拉克发现他稳定地停留在空中的能力受到了严重威胁。

“我觉得你的嘴可能会更有用。”布鲁斯建议。

“可能吧。”克拉克同意，然后一寸寸降低自己，直到他的嘴唇刷过布鲁斯的。

“我喜欢这样。”布鲁斯贴着他喃喃。

很久以后，他耳语。“ _Yrrelossan。_ ”好像那是某种爱语。

：：：

布鲁斯登上韦恩庄园的阶梯，克拉克伴随在他身边。当米色的石块展现在视野中时，克拉克的双眼瞪大了——布鲁斯坚持让他在完工之前保持距离。当他们接近阶梯顶端时，布鲁斯开始两阶一跨，步态中显露出最细微的雀跃。

前一天晚上，他和阿尔弗雷德对于他是否准备好重新穿上制服进行了激烈的谈话。布鲁斯呼吁克拉克打破僵局，但克拉克小心地保持中立。

他很早就学到了阻挠阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯是不明智的。

布鲁斯怒容满面地瞪着阿尔弗雷德的申斥，但最终同意至少再多做一晚理疗是明智的。

考虑到布鲁斯“理疗”的时候喜欢裸体并接受克拉克的协助，克拉克对此完全没有怨言。

“准备好了？”

克拉克把思绪从布鲁斯挂在引体向上的单杠上，赤裸的双腿缠着克拉克的腰，汗水淋漓的画面上扯开，点点头。

布鲁斯插入门钥匙，旋转，他们一起踏入韦恩庄园。

他们花了整个晚上探索每一个房间。布鲁斯指出那些护壁板，门楣和栏杆。他检查了每个火炉，开关每扇窗户，四肢着地地检查舞厅的拼花地板。克拉克点头，问些问题，但他更多是为布鲁斯脸上专注的欣喜着迷，而不是房子本身。

“而这是我的卧室。”布鲁斯说这，打开一扇厚重的木门，把克拉克引入一间令人惊讶的狭小却舒适的房间。一张四柱床上盖着酒红色织锦，还有两张小书桌，紧挨在一起。“我想你会喜欢在这里的时候有地方可以工作。”布鲁斯对克拉克挑起的眉毛说，别开头去。

克拉克轻触闪亮的木料。“谢谢你。”他说。

布鲁斯坐到床上。“过来。”他抓住克拉克的手，拽着他陷入一个长吻。“欢迎来我家。”他喃喃着，双手在克拉克的衣服上忙碌，灵巧地解开扣子和拉链。

“欢迎回家。”克拉克回以低语，倾身接吻。

：：：

克拉克用一边手肘撑起自己，看着黑暗中布鲁斯的睡颜，他在深红色布料上苍白的皮肤。此刻体表的抓伤和淤青已经痊愈，但伤痕依然在黑暗中发出银光。布鲁斯脸上有微弱的微笑：他很起来很快乐，克拉克想。

窗外，夜空中有光线闪耀，一束光射向云层。在克拉克看着的时候，光线在阴影上聚拢，成为中央有个暗影的光圈。他看着反光触到布鲁斯·韦恩的睡脸，描摹他的五官。

当克拉克轻触他的脸颊时布鲁斯睁开了双眼。他看向窗外，看向刺破夜色的召唤。

克拉克看着布鲁斯脸上的快乐加深为喜悦。

“欢迎回家。”克拉克再次说。

这一次是真的。


End file.
